Lies I told my brother
by mbmjr07
Summary: Ren is the youngest Darley and only girl. She works for her father Bones just like her brothers. The only thing is that Billy doesnt know the extent of what she does. What does Billy do when he finds out his baby sister isn't as innocent as he thought?
1. Life of a Darley

"Ren….get your ass up right now." Yea, this was my morning wake up call, lovely isn't it? Next I heard the door handle being shaken. "Why the fuck is your fucking door locked?" I moved from the comfy body of my boyfriend and turned to yell back at the door.

"It's locked because I am changing hold on a sec, Joe." I replied trying to by some time. "You got five minutes to get your fucking ass out here before I tell Billy your door is locked." He snapped back at me. Great, Billy stomping in here with a guy in my bed, nonetheless Baggy, is all I fucking need this morning. I shook the body next to me, trying to be as quiet as possible. He grunted, making me put my hand over his mouth. Not a smart thing to do with a guy in a gang. He flipped me on my back in a second. Thankfully I kept my hand over his mouth. "Joe is at the door you have got to get out of here." I whispered. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and I removed my hand. He quickly gave me a kiss and went out my window and down the balcony to his own right below mine. I quickly found clothes and opened the door, to Joe standing against the door frame.

"Who the fuck was in there?" He growled out.

"What the fuck are you talkin about Joe?" I snapped back.

"Since when do you lock your fucking door?"

"Since there are fucking gangbangers and their sluts walking around like they own the fucking place. I was fucking changing, and didn't want anyone walking in." God I should be a fucking actress.

"Whatever, Billy should be back soon, better get this place cleaned up." He ordered walking away from me.

"Hah! You're fucking funny Joe; I was asleep while you guys partied, so you can clean. I will make breakfast." I stated walking past Joe. I knew as long as I promised food to Joe he would clean so that I didn't have to. We walked to the living room. Bodie was still asleep on the couch with some girl on top of him; Dog was at the table holding his head. I guess the rest of the guys could actually make it back to their own apartments for once. I surveyed the room and was happy that I had decided to cook instead of clean. I turned and walked into the bathroom. I walked back out and handed a bottle of aspirin to Dog.

"You are fucking amazing, you know that baby girl?" He stated, taking two pills out of the bottle.

"No problem. Soooo, bacon, eggs, and pancakes sound good?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yea." Joe called from the living room. "Man this shit is fucking disgusting." I and Dog both laughed. I quickly turned back to Dog. "You can help him you know." I stated giving him that Darley look. He immediately stopped laughing and got up and helped Joe.

I had turned on the radio in the kitchen and immediately started making food. I was oblivious to everything around me. Soon two hands wrapped around me. I squealed turning to find Baggy standing in the kitchen, with a huge grin on his face. He checked behind him and quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me in to the dining room, pinning me against the wall.

His lips quickly found mine. I knew this wasn't a good idea, but with Baggy I could not help myself. Both of us got so caught up in each other that we didn't realize when someone entered the room, and cleared their throat. Both of us jumped, Baggy pushed as afar from me as possible.

"Jesus, Bodie, give me a fucking heart attack. I thought you were Billy." I hissed, holding my hand over my heart. "Yea come on man you know better than to do that shit." Baggy added in. Bodie had walked in on me and Baggy kissing one night at a party. He was the only one who knew about me and Baggy, and thankfully he kept it to himself.

"Yea and you two know better than to do that shit in the fucking apartment with Joe in the other room and Billy due here any fucking minute. You two trying to get your asses caught or what?" He snapped.

"Ren, what the fuck you burning" Joe asked walking into the kitchen to find me.

"Shit." I said running back into the kitchen. One of the pancakes was burned but that was it. Just as I was throwing it in to the trash can the front door opened.

"Morning, you hungry?" I questioned turning back to the stove. Billy threw his bag onto the couch and leaned against the counter opposite the stove.

"Yea, you ok?" He asked, lighting a cigarette. Why the hell is he asking that, there is no way he knows right?

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Naw, your face is just really flushed is all." Baggy coughed from the dining room. I remained looking at Billy, trying not to react Baggy's outburst. Damn, what is he trying to give us away or something? "You sure you're not getting sick?"

"I am fine; my face is probably flushed from the heat of the stove is all." I explained turning back to the food. I placed all the food onto platter dishes and walked into the dining room. I grabbed a bunch of plates and silverware and added them to the kitchen table.

"Joe, Dog, come on foods ready." I called, as everyone started stuffing their plates and began to eat. Billy sat at the head of the table, of course, with Bodie and Joe flanking his sides, Dog sat by Bodie, and Baggy sat by Joe, I was seated at the other end of the table across from Billy. We all had just about finished eating when my phone rang. I received a Darley look from Billy as I reached for my phone, I just rolled my eyes, and I was use to being at the end of that glare. He hated it when my phone rang when we were eating. I went to turn it off, but then saw the name. "It's dad." I said flipping the phone open, receiving a growl from Billy and a look from Joe.

"Hello."

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I am on my way now."

"You better fucking be, and make sure you tell that fucking Nazi to get to fuckin work on those perfectly good fucking corners I gave him. I want more fucking money out of him and his halfwit friends."

"Alright. You want some breakfast?" That received a glare from everyone at the table.

"Yea, but hurry your fuckin ass up."

With that he hung up. I closed my phone and stuck it back in my pocket. I grabbed my plate and headed for the kitchen. Unfortunately I had to walk past Billy to get to the kitchen; just as I was almost past him he grabbed my forearm.

"Shit Billy that hurts." I announced, moving closer to him to try to ease the pain.

"So he fucking calls and you fucking go running, now?" He spit out.

"Are you serious?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Fuck Billy, how many times we got to have this fucking conversation?" Billy got up and pushed me hard against the wall, making me drop my plate and glass, shattering them on the floor. It was same wall that Baggy had me pressed against earlier, but that was out of love, and this was out of pure anger. The thing is that I couldn't be pissed off at him for doing it because it wasn't me he was actually angry out; it was our dad Bones that anger in his eyes was directed at.

"How many fucking times do I have to fucking tell you I don't fucking want you fucking going over there?" He snapped.

"Billy, I have to you know that." I pleaded, looking him in the eyes.

"You better get there and get that shit done with. I want you home before I fucking wake up, or I am gonna come over there and get you my damn self." He said, pushing off me.

Shit that gives me four-five hours at the most, hopefully that will be enough. I stayed against the wall, as he turned to the others. "Now I am fucking going to sleep, Joe clean this shit up. Bodie and Baggy take her over there, and then get your fucking shit done." He ordered, leaving to go to his room. As soon as he was gone I went to my room and grabbed my laptop and everything else I needed to work at the shop. I met the guys in the living room.

"We walking or what?" Baggy asked.

"Umm…let me get his keys. Can you make a plate of food please?" I motioned to the rest of the food and headed back into Billy's room.

I quietly knocked once, and then entered his room. He was sitting on his bed, untying his boots. "What, Renny?" He asked the anger in his voice from earlier was completely gone. He had a sweet tone that only I heard. I don't know why but he could be the sweetest man in the world to me, but only when it was just me and him. Even if Joe was there he still had to pretend to be the big bad Billy.

"Can I have your keys so Bodie can drive me over there, please?" He simply took out the keys and held them up for me to take. I walked over and grabbed them, he didn't let them go. He grabbed my hand much softer than before. He looked down and saw that my hand was already bruising from earlier. He gently rubbed his thumb over it.

"You alright?" He asked just staring at the bruise.

"Yea, you know me. I can deal with it." He laughed, and let go of the keys.

"Look I hate you having to see him, you sure you're ok to go over there?" He asked finally looking me in the eyes.

"Yea, I will be fine." I stated, kissing the top of his bald head, and walking out of his room.

I threw the keys to Bodie as we walked out of the apartment. He shook his head, "Damn girl, I swear you're the only one that can get these keys out of his hands."

Baggy and I laughed. "That may be true but you're the only one he will let drive it besides him." We all got into the car. Baggy took the backseat, leaving me with shotgun. Soon we pulled into Bones' Bodyshop. I grabbed my stuff and kissed Bodie on the cheek, then turned around and kissed Baggy. "Look go get your shit done, and I will call you when I am done, we got about four and a half hours till he gets up and gets pissed that we aren't back yet." I announced as I moved the seat forward so Baggy could move from the backseat to the front. I turned to walk away and got pulled back in for another kiss.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HER REN." We heard come from the shop.

"Well guess that is my cue to go to work. Later, babe." I gave Baggy peck. I leaned in close to his ear, "I will text you if he has a run for us, so have a vehicle ready." I waved to the boys and walked into the shop. I walked all the way to the back office, ignoring everything else. Bones was just taking a seat at his desk.

"Hey pop." I said happily. "Got some bacon, eggs and pancakes for ya." I announced setting the plate to the side of him. I placed a kiss on his cheek and headed toward the other desk.

"Nazi fucking know you dating one of his halfwit friends yet?" He questioned.

"No, you know he will kill him." I laughed walking back over to get to work.

"And what the fuck makes you think I won't fucking kill him for touching you." I gave him a hug from behind.

"Because then you would have no one to watch out for me when I do your runs now would ya?" He laughed.

"You got me there. I don't fucking like it though." He snapped back.

"Yea, well Billy doesn't fucking like me coming over here. What did you say to him this morning? He was in a hell of a mood when he got back." I questioned, grabbing the money that Billy had dropped off that morning. Shit, I could answer that question for myself. This pile was small.

*~*~*

Billy thought I worked for dad by just counting the money, if he knew I was the one that delivered the guns and other things he would surely kill Bones. See to me Bones was dad, because just like Billy he had a soft spot for me, said it was because I looked so much like mom. She died while giving birth to me. Joe was four and Billy was eight. Bones took to drinking and the hard life when she died, leaving Billy to raise me and Joe. All three of us grew up on the streets, more so Billy and Joe than me though. When Billy turned fifteen, dad sent him and the boys to go work some corners selling drugs me and Joe were sent to stay at one of the other guy's apartment. Most of the gang lived in 'the Hall', dad use to live there to, but eventually moved into the trailer that was right next to the shop. He left the apartment to Billy. Everyday though, I would go with Billy to the shop and stay there while Billy cooked his stuff. This is how I got into counting the money. About six years later when I turned fourteen, everything changed. Billy now cooked stuff at 'the office', an abandoned mental hospital at the edge of town that no one went near. When I turned fifteen my dad decided that I would be a good delivery girl, thinking that the cops would not think that I was capable of trafficking guns around Boston. But since he didn't trust the people he sold to, to not take advantage of me in anyway; so, he sent Baggy on the runs with me. He choose Baggy because I was the most comfortable with Baggy cause I had spent a lot of my childhood at his house cause his sister use to watch over me and Joe. No one knew about that but Bones, me and Baggy. And that had been my life for the past five years. Now at nineteen years old, I was dating Baggy, and had more secrets from my brothers than I ever thought possible. What a family I have right, a father who is a gun smuggler, one brother who is a gang lord, another brother who sells and does drugs like no other, and then you got me the one everyone thinks is so innocent. I might not have the temper that the boys in my family due, but trust me I could hold my own when need be. Thankfully all I had to do most of the time was just say my last name and I got left alone.

*~*~*

"How much you got?" Bones called over from his desk.

"Umm… so far, two g's. But I still got a little more to count." I announced recounting the money that was in my hand. He had made me lose count. After I was done counting I got out my laptop and wrote it down in the spreadsheet I had set up on my computer.

"We got 3,560, total. That includes both yours and Billy's earnings." He growled at that.

"How much did those fuckers make?" He snapped.

"Umm… 1,230." I whispered knowing that was not gonna be good for the next time Billy saw Bones.

"I fucking swear if he is fucking stealing from me I will fucking kill him." I just shook my head and continued to record things into the books, as he ranted away about how he was going to kill Billy and the boys. That is when it clicked in my mind.

"Holy shit." I gasped out loud on accident.

"What?" Bones snapped walking over to me.

"I just figured out why he doesn't want me over here?" I stated looking at Bones

"What the fuck you talking about, Renny?"

"Billy, you threatened to kill me if he messed up didn't ya?" I asked staring straight into his eyes.

"Gets him to fucking work don't it." He laughed going to sit back down.

"Your fucking horrible you know that?" I laughed right back at him. Well now it all made since, Billy had never seen the way me and dad are, so he wouldn't get that he was lying when he talked about killing me. God if someone was to kill me I would definitely feel sorry for them, they would have to deal with Baggy, dad and Billy. Not sure who would do the more damage, though between Billy and dad.

"Look call boyfriend and tell him you got some drop offs." He announced pulling guns out of the safe.

"How many? And when is the first one?" I questioned getting out my phone.

"Four and the list is on my desk." I walked over at looked at the list. Shit, we were gonna have to go all over town to do these drops. We should just be able to make it back before he wakes up though.

Bby, 4 dps, 1st in 30 min, hurry 3 ya. I was almost done packing my belongings when my phone went off.

K, b there in 5 3 ya2. I finished packing my stuff then headed over to the safe. I put the money in the middle of the safe and then grabbed the list for the guns. Together me and Bones put all the guns into the bags they needed to be in for their drop offs. As soon as the last bag was zipped up, Baggy appeared in the door way. He immediately went and grabbed my stuff off my desk then headed over to help me.

"Dad what car do you want us to take?" I questioned.

"Yours." I had a car, but it stayed at Bones, cause Billy would have a cow wondering where the fuck a got a car. My car was a Jeep, yea the boys liked their American muscle but I liked my little Jeep. Though Baggy drove it most of the time, because I always had to get out handling the deals. 

"OK, I have some other plans today so I will just bring in the money tomorrow." I stated as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then followed Baggy out to the jeep. 

I sat in silence as Baggy drove, about ten minutes into the drive the silence drive him insane. "Ok so what has you in such a quiet mood?" He questioned.

"Did you know that Bones threatens Billy?"

"Babe everyone knows that." He laughed at me.

"But did you know he doesn't only threaten Billy with his own life, he threatens him with mine?" I snapped back.

"Umm…" He avoided all eye contact.

"You knew?" I screeched.

"Well yea, that is why Billy always has one of us drop you off and pick you up. And why he gives you a time limit."

"Jeez babe, you could have told me. I mean wondering what his fucking attitude is about me going to the shop makes me think he found out about me and you doing these drops."

"Sorry I know that Bones would never hurt you, I mean I think I am the only one that knows you are spoiled rotten by both Billy and Bones. Both may treat you like shit sometimes, but the love in their eyes for you is plain as fucking day, baby girl." I just sighed, as Baggy pulled to a stop at the first drop off. "Ready?" He asked putting his gun in his waist band.

"Nope." I stated giving him my usual answer to that question. I grabbed the first bag from the back of the Jeep.

The first drop was an easy and regular one. Chris Hemmings was a twenty-nine year old gang lord of Lexington, who got new guns from Bones every month or so. He was the first person I ever delivered to and I and he had grown very fond of each other. He had become another brother, and since Lexington was a good distance away I and Baggy never had to worry about these guns being used against our own boys in a gun fight. Baggy didn't have his gun for Chris, but in case someone decided to try and ambush us. Chris and his boys also knew about me and Baggy. Whenever I and Baggy wanted to go out to a party and be a couple we always went to Lexington to party with Chris and his boys. Everyone in our gang knew of Chris and his boys, but none of our boys knew any of them on a personal level, so we knew our secrets were safe with Chris.

Baggy and I waited by the back of the Jeep as we watched Chris pull in to the warehouse and walk over to us.

"Hey baby girl." He greeted, giving me a huge hug. "Baggy, your woman is looking better than ever, think I might just have to shoot you and take her!" He joked. Chris always joked that he was gonna steal me from Baggy one day.

"What makes you think I would have you?" I joked snuggling closer to Baggy, to let him know that I had no intention of leaving him. Yeah Chris was hot and charming, but I know the life of a gang lord, and I will choose a gang member over a gang lord any day of the week. A member of a gang had a much easier life than a leader.

"Well if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me baby girl." He announced. I just shook my head and laughed at him. "So, you should have three new toys for me."

"Yup and the ammo you asked for. How big are you guys now?" I asked.

"Well the two nicer guns are upgrades for some of my boys who did a good deed for me, and the other one is for a new member. So, I believe the last count was about ten in the inner circle and about 25 lackeys." Baggy whistled at the number. Billy had seven in his inner circle, and only about ten lackeys. Only the inner circle was considered part of the actual gang; lackeys were there to do the stupid shit, and sell sometime.

"Damn, well the two presents are $2,500 each and the third is only $1,500. So, your total is $6,500 for the guns. You want anything else?" I questioned.

"Not this time, but here is an extra five hundred. You can either keep it or give it to your boss man, I don't care." He stated handing me the money and sticking the guns into his car. As he was about to get in the driver's seat he yelled over to us. "We are having a celebratory party for the new guy in the inner circle tonight if you guys want to come."

"We will see, Billy was in a bad attitude today so he might be making Baggy work and locking me away in a damn closet, but I will text you and let you know what it up." I answered. "And thanks for the extra; I'll make sure you get it back somehow."

"Don't worry about it, keep safe on the other drops and I will talk to you later." He got in his car and left.

Baggy and I got back in the car and headed for the second drop off point. "So you think we can get away tonight? I kind of want to see who got into the inner circle. I mean the last person added to the inner circle was Marcus and that was what? Three years ago." I thought allowed to Baggy.

"Yea I was kind of surprised to hear that to. And I worked last night before I came over, so I can get off tonight. I think the problem is gonna be getting you out of the house, Joe and Billy watch you like a god damn hawk lately." He stated.

"Yea trust me I know, I thought we were dead meat this morning." I laughed. "But you do what you got to do to get out and let me handle my brothers."


	2. Ren's secret life

The last three drops went smoothly, and we actually showed back up at the apartment an hour before Billy woke up. Everyone in the gang was at the apartment waiting for both Billy to wake up and me to make dinner. As soon as I got home, I immediately went to the kitchen, after being around the guys for almost twelve years I know that when they are all assembled in the apartment and all smile and say hi it means that all they want is food. Men!

*~*~*

Growing up, I ate out of a lot of cartoons and boxes. Living with three males who didn't know how to cook meant a lot of take out. When I was in the sixth grade and was forced to take home economics, I got attached to cooking. It turned into something I was really good at. And as soon as Billy and Joe found out I was forever sworn to make them breakfast and dinner. For lunch, we were all either at school or I was at Bones' shop, so the boys fended for themselves. Something that would surprise anyone who feared the Darley name was that Billy made us sit down at the table for both meals. For Joe and me it was mandatory; but it was never just the three of us. Like tonight the gang usually showed up for dinner, and at breakfast it was whoever was still in the apartment from the party the night before. The thing about me and Joe always being there was like of thing of security for Billy. It was a way for him to see us alive after a long day and then again in the morning to see that we made it through the night. With Billy's line of work he was always watching his back on top of mine and Joes.

*~*~*

Tonight thankfully I had taken out a lot of chicken, I was making a chicken and stuffing dish. Twelve chicken breasts, topped with a mixture of sour cream and cream of mushroom soup, all topped with cooked stuffing. Might seem like a weird combination, but damn it was fucking good cooked. Thankfully it only takes about five minutes to prepare so all I have to do is stick it in the oven and set the timer, and I can do whatever I want for about forty-five minutes.

This gave me time to shower and get ready for the party tonight. Only one who knew what I was doing was of course Baggy. I just had to make some preparations in order to safely get out of Billy's grasp tonight. Thankfully people feel sorry for me being Billy's baby sister so I can get them to help me get free when I want. The extremely good thing is Baggy's younger sister, older than me though, loved me as Baggy's girlfriend and helped us get out whenever we wanted.

So all I needed to make my plan complete was one phone call. "Hey, Crystal, want to come have dinner? And possibly help me get out of the house tonight." There was laugh on the other line.

"What's for dinner? And where you trying to go?"

"The chicken and stuffing recipe I found. And Chris invited us to a party, they just added in a new guy to the inner circle. Suppose to be a huge thing, so Mark will be there!!" I bribed.

"Damn, they actually added someone else? And you know I will help for just asking. I am gonna change and then I will see you in a second."

"Thanks bye." I stated hanging up, continuing to get ready.

I had chosen my favorite pair of jeans, they were tight but very comfortable, and on top I wore my favorite halter top. It showed cleavage but not enough to make Billy actually yell at me to change, but enough to keep Baggy's attention! Just as I finished the final touches on my makeup the timer on the oven went off. I got a bunch of whistles and cat calls as I walked past all the guys and into the kitchen. Where, unfortunately for me, a very annoyed Billy stood. Guess sleeping didn't do anything for his attitude.

"What the fuck you wearing that for?" He snapped noticing my outfit.

"Me and Crystal are going out tonight. I need to escape from all this fucking testosterone. Is that ok?" I sarcastically asked, taking the food out of the oven.

"Whatever, where the fuck you going?" He snapped back, he hated when I was sarcastic with him.

"We are going to catch a movie, and then go out to a club or something. We are going out with another one of my friends and are gonna crash at her place, so don't expect her to be back home tonight." A voice answered from behind me. Damn when Crystal wanted to lie, she could lie. I set the food on top of the stove and turned to greet her.

"Hey girl, you look amazing." I stated giving her a hug. "Mind helping me set the table?" I asked, turning back to the food.

"Sure." She answered reaching for the plates. She held a plate as I put the food on it. If I didn't portion the meals myself the boys would take much more than what they can eat, wasting more than half of it. And making a meal to feed about twelve people into a meal for four. We set the plates on the table and called the boys for dinner.

"So what movie do you plan on going to see?" Joe questioned while stuffing his face.

"The Secret Life of Bees." Crystal answered.

"What the fuck is that?" Bodie groaned out.

"It's a movie." I answered sarcastically.

"What movie theatre are you going to?" Billy questioned.

"The one on 5th st." I answered looking at my plate.

"And when the fuck did the two of you lose your fucking minds?" He snapped, slamming his hand on the table.

"What?" Crystal asked innocently.

"Three girls are not going to that movie theatre alone at night, especially my fucking sister." Billy snapped at her.

"Calm down, Billy. Jesus, why don't I make Baggy go with us." Crystal remarked, as Baggy jumped in.

"Fuck no. I am not going to see no fucking chick flick." He yelled.

"Yes you fucking are." Billy answered, returning to his dinner.

All the guys got a good laugh at that one. Both me and Crystal were smiling to, but not cause Baggy was being 'forced' to go with us. We were grinning cause lying to get our way was working perfectly, and Baggy wasn't a bad actor either he actually looked pissed that he had to go with us.

After dinner, the three of us packed an overnight bag and headed out to the party. It was about an hour drive out, so we arrived around eight o'clock. Majorly early, since the party wasn't supposed to happen until like eleven. When we arrived at Chris' apartment his girlfriend Sarah let us in. Sarah and I use to hate each other. She went with Chris on one of his runs to picks up the guns one time and thought that I was trying to steal him from her. But once both me and Chris told her I was completely in love with Baggy she calmed down and we ended up becoming really great friends. So technically we didn't really lie to Billy, we were staying with a friend that was girl. We just left out that her boyfriend was a gang lord too. Yeah I know if Billy ever found out I would be dead ten times over.

"Hey guys, Chris said you weren't sure if you could get free." She said, wondering how we got out of Billy's sights.

Baggy gave her a hug and then took our bags to the guest room that we always stayed in when we partied together; which was about twice a month.

"If anyone asks your Dakota Fanning." I joked, giving her a hug.

"As cute as she is I like my women legal, thanks." Chris announced from the door way.

"Hardy har har aren't you hilarious." I replied, shoving him.

"Hey watch who your pushing youngin." He sternly said pulling me in for a hug.

"HEY HEY hands off my woman." Baggy interjected, coming back to the living room.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't?" Chris threw back at him, turning me around so that my back was pressed against his chest.

"Umm…I will steal yours." Baggy stated, grabbing Sarah and pulling her close.

"Okay, you two, play nice and let us go." I laughed out. "Please." I added in as Chris' hold got tighter. Finally he let go and him and Baggy went and talked in the dining room.

"Well at least you two get claimed." Crystal somberly stated, sitting on the couch.

"Oh, please girl." Sarah started sitting across from her. "Every guy in this damn gang has their eyes on you, especially Mark. And we both know you like him to. All you have to do is make a move."

"Yea it's not like you would have to keep it a secret, and you also know that Baggy approves." I added.

"I guess, but if something was to happen between us I would only get to see him every once in a while. I mean if Billy saw him over in our territory he would think the worst you know that Ren." She thought aloud.

"Yea he would." I answered nodding my head. Damn my brother, he screws everything up. "But hey at least you don't have to see your boyfriend everyday and not be able to kiss him or cuddle up to him at all. I mean hiding mine and Baggy's relationship is driving me insane. I swear if I wasn't so worried that Billy would kill him, I would have already told everyone. But no I have to have an overprotective jackass gang lord for a fucking brother." I let out a huge sigh, which of course Baggy heard and came back in to see what the matter with me was. He sat down on the love seat with me and pulled me close. "See I just want to be able to do this at my own fucking house." I added to the girls.

"Yea, that would be nice, except your brother would fucking lock you in a closet and castrate me then kill me." Baggy stated, obviously he didn't hear our conversation earlier.

"Well if you were my sister, honestly I would probably do the same thing. I mean out of all the guys you picked Baggy?" Chris joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea, what can I say I had a brain spasm or something." I replied getting a shove from Baggy and a laugh from everyone else.

The five of us hung out till about nine thirty, when Chris had to go do some business and we needed to go to the ABC store to get enough alcohol for tonight. The thing that sucks is that I had to stay at the apartment because I was the youngest out of both gangs at nineteen. Baggy was the second youngest at twenty-three for our gang, and Mark was the youngest for Chris' gang at twenty-two. While everyone went out to do whatever they had to, I stayed at the apartment and took a nap. I knew I wasn't gonna be able to sleep once the party got started and then when me and Baggy actually did decide to go to bed, we weren't going to actually do any sleeping, so I had to get as much as I could now.

I was awoken by someone on top of me kissing my neck. When I was about to freak out a voice made its way to my ear. "Do we have to party or can we just stay here all night?" That calmed me down because right away I knew it was Baggy. I turned over so that I was facing him.

"Umm…as much fun as that sounds, NO!" I laughed kissing him and then pushing him off me. The hysterical thing was that I accidently pushed too hard, and he wasn't expecting it, so he fell clear off the bed. I was still laughing as I ran out of the room, trying not to get caught by Baggy, who wanted payback. I ran straight to the kitchen and hid behind Chris. I was still laughing when Baggy found me. Everyone that was in the kitchen was just staring at us. Especially me who was just in boxers and a sports bra.

"Damn Baggy, your girls is half naked running from you, to me!" Chris laughed and teased Baggy. That resulted in Baggy taking his shirt off and handing it out to me. I stepped from behind Chris and put the shirt on. I didn't like the way some of the lackeys were looking at me, either. I put the shirt on and leaned against the counter between Baggy and Chris.

"So what the hell did you do, Ren?" A guy named Adam questioned with a smile on his face. Adam was in Chris' inner circle and had been since the beginning. We had almost begun dating, but then Baggy expressed his interest in me by breaking Adam's nose when he kissed me. Thankfully they made up and I and Baggy became an item, after we had a fight in front of everyone.

Flashback:

Me and Adam had been flirting for weeks. I never really notice Baggy keeping an angry eye on us. I knew I had feelings for Baggy but he was one of my brother's boys and never showed any feeling toward me that would lead me to think that he liked me. So I was giving Adam a try. We had finally gotten away from the chaos of the main party and were in one of the dining room corners. Chris and Baggy were both playing a game of poker with a couple of the other guys. 

"So how many people would kill me if I kissed you right now?" Adam joked, looking dead into my eyes.

"If Billy found out he would have all the boys on you, plus my dad and any guys he sends so about thirty or so. But then again, if you don't kiss me, I can always kill you myself." I teased back, with a mischievous smile. My eyes were completely on Adam as I watched him move closer and his lips found mine. 

We had only been kissing for about ten seconds when Adam was ripped out of my grasp. I watched in horror as Baggy threw him up against a wall and punched him in the face. I yelled and tried to pull Baggy away but soon Chris' arms found me and pulled me through the house out onto the balcony. I was so pissed off I was screaming back at Baggy calling him all sorts of names, and I threw many threats at him. The thing that pissed me off the most was not that Baggy had hit Adam; it was more that I was worried Baggy would tell Dad or worse Billy. 

Chris sat with me out on the balcony, while we listened to Baggy and Adam screaming.

"What the fuck, are you serious?" Adam yelled.

"Look I am sorry man, but…" Baggy didn't finish his sentence. Everything was quiet and it was irritating me. So I pushed by Chris and swung the door open.

"BUT WHAT, asshole?" Finish a god damn sentence would ya." I screamed, Chris stood behind me, ready to stop me if I tried to go at Baggy.

Unbeknown to me Baggy had talked to Chris about what to do about his feelings for me. Chris knew I like Baggy too, but knew that I was scared to show him I liked him. 

"But he knew I liked you alright." Baggy said avoiding eye contact with me.

"Excuse me?" I questioned walking over to stand in front of him now.

"I fucking like you alright. I just didn't think you felt the same way." He yelled finally looking at me. My only response was to kiss him. 

Unlike Adam's kiss there was a huge amount of passion and desperation in that kiss. Everyone knew me and Baggy were an item then. Adam liked me but he also knew that both me and Baggy had feelings for each other, so he wasn't surprised or extremely hurt by the image in front of him. He actually had a smile on his face when I looked over at him. Everything was silent and everyone was looking at us, until Chris came up and patted Baggy on the back.

"About damn time you two, now what you gonna tell Billy?" He teased. Everyone began to laugh when both me and Baggy got horrified looks on our faces.

End Flashback

"Hello? Anyone home?" Adam snapped me out of thoughts, and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh. " I said shaking my head to clear my thoughts. "I pushed him off me, and accidently made him hit the floor really hard." I said with a smile. That got a laugh from everyone.

"Baggy, why the fuck are you shirtless?" Crystal exclaimed. Then she saw me. "Aw man, don't tell me you two went at it already. I thought you guys were together last night?" Everyone turned to look at me.

"Why you all have to look at me? Why don't you fucking look at him?" Baggy just shook his head and laughed. "And to answer your question, no we did not 'go at it'. He woke me up and scared me so I pushed him off the bed. He chased me out here, and then gave me his shirt when we both realized I was only in boxers and a sports bra." I explained to her and Sarah who had walked in to see what the commotion was.

"Girl it is already ten thirty every will be here in about thirty minutes you need to go get ready." Sarah announced.

"Alright, alright." I walked to the kitchen doorway and got an evil idea. I turned and locked eyes with Baggy. He looked at me confused and then I saw the light bulb in his head click as my hands reached the hem of his shirt. I quickly threw it over my head and at his. I stood there for a moment as both Sarah and Crystal laughed amused and the guys all stared at me again. I was laughing and Baggy was just shaking his head.

"Can you please get out of here now?" He growled at me.

"Speak to me like that again, and the bra is gonna come off next." His eyes got big and he walked over to me. I defiantly stayed put, and placed my hands on my hips. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then turned me around and pushed me toward the bedroom.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch." I called over my shoulder as I continued walking toward the bathroom.

"Well I guess we all know who wears the pants in that relationship." I heard someone tease, probably Adam.

I closed the door and grabbed my things I needed to take a shower. I was going to change back into what I was wearing when I left home but when I walked back into the bedroom, Sarah and Crystal were standing there in very cute dresses and then they handed me a blue floral halter dress. So, I put that on instead. It fit perfectly. We heard someone turn on the stereo and music soon filled the whole apartment.

"Guess the party has officially started." Sarah joked, as she helped me finish my makeup.

As soon as the three of us were done getting ready we went out into the living room. Sarah went to talk to some of the girls that had showed up, and Crystal went straight to Baggy, and I went straight to Chris; who had the key to lock the bedroom. I always locked the door ever since I had to go without a bed for a night. We had stayed here one night and a couple decided they were going to use the bed for some fun. Since then Chris gave me the key so I could lock it and we wouldn't have that problem anymore. I went and stuck the key on to Baggy's pants, knowing that he would not lose it, because if he did he knew he wasn't getting laid. The apartment was absolutely crowded; apparently all the lackeys and their flavors of the night were there. I set out on my mission for the night, looking for Mark and putting him together with Crystal once and for all. I found him managing the bar.

"Ren, don't we look stunning tonight. What can I get you?" He smiled at me.

"Thank you and you can get one of these damn lackeys to manage the bar. I finally got Crystal to come back, and she could probably use a drink right now." I stated pointing to Crystal who was standing in the corner surrounded by a bunch of lackeys. She was smiling, but I knew that smile, it was her polite smile she used when she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. "So, why don't you make a rum and coke and then take it to her?" I instructed with a smirk.

*~*~*

The last time I had gotten Crystal to come to one of Chris' parties, one of the lackeys slipped something into her drink and tried to rape her. Thankfully the room was suppose to be for Adam and his girl, so they ended up walking into the room and catching the guy trying to undress and unconscious Crystal. He was dead by the time that the sun came up; both I and Baggy watched Chris kill him. That night was one example of how I knew that me, Baggy and Crystal were completely safe in Chris' territory. Me and Baggy didn't even know what the guy had done until he was dead. It was good thing the guy was dead to cause the anger that Baggy was showing scared even Chris. It had been about a month since that incident though, and I had talked Crystal into going to the next party he had, explaining that I would not let her leave me sight unless I knew she was with Mark, Chris, Sarah or Baggy. So getting Mark to go hit on her was doing two good things for me. One it meant that hopefully they would finally date; and two that I didn't have to watch her and I could hang out with Baggy. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Crystal really smile when Mark handed her a drink. She looked over at me and just nodded her head.

*~*~*

I found Baggy playing beer pong in the dining room. Some girl I didn't know was his partner and was all over him. I noticed that Sarah was on the other team with Byron, one of Chris' main guys. Chris was sitting near the middle of the table watching the game, and talking with Luke, another main guy. He saw me glaring at the girl that was pawing Baggy and he patted his leg for me to go sit on his lap. I walked around making sure to walk in front of Baggy and the girl. I had almost gotten by the girl when I felt arms wrap around my waist, and pull me. I turned mid pull and ended up with Baggy's lips on mine. I couldn't help but smile as he kissed me, making him laugh. He moved his lips from my mouth to my ear. "Don't even think of pulling the jealousy card on me, you weren't around and I needed a partner." He whispered, giving me another kiss. He then pushed me toward Chris, but before I got out of reach, he smacked my ass. I just turned and gave him an evil look, though there was no way I could really be mad with him.

As soon as Baggy lost he made sure to come right to me afterwards, completely avoiding his partner. Which resulted in her giving me a completely dirty look; I just smiled at her and pulled Baggy in for a passionate kiss. He didn't realize what I was doing but he was more than happy to deepen the kiss. We hung out in the dining room most of the night. We played a couple of games of beer pong and chatted with some of the guys. It was nice, I didn't have to worry about anything except having fun. When we were talking to Mark and Crystal, I had finished my drink. I went to get a refill, when someone whispered in my ear.

"We need to talk." I jumped at the sound. I turned to see Chris and his three main guys, Adam, Byron and Luke, standing behind him. He grabbed my arm and led me to his bedroom. The guys followed as well, Baggy saw this and immediately followed. Well he at least tried to. As soon as we reached the bedroom, the guys made a wall and didn't let Baggy pass.

"Chris, what the fuck man?" Baggy screamed. It wasn't that he didn't trust Chris; it was the way Chris had his three main guys blocking the door, meaning something serious was going up.

"Baggy, I am not gonna do anything. I just need to talk to her alone. Guys make sure no one can hear us." He ordered, closing the door. He turned to look at me; I just stood about a foot away from him with my hands on my hips.

"OK, what the fuck is going on? And since when the fuck can you not talk to me when Baggy is around?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"We have a problem." He stated walking over to his bedroom window to look out.

"Ok, gonna have to be more specific. Do you mean me and you, you and Bones, or you and Billy?" Chris didn't answer he just motioned for me to come to the window. When I looked out I saw a bunch of guys in the parking lot, surrounding my car.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" I snapped, man were we in trouble now.


	3. A touch of Billy's anger

"I need to know what the fuck B-street was up to in fucking Lexington last night. And since you were fucking practically in the god damn room when the conversation went down I want to know what the fuck actually went down." Billy snapped, he was trying to be calm but the anger in his voice was way to apparent.

"Ummm…" Shit, is that all he wants? That cannot be all he wants. Right? My mind was racing with scenarios to this situation and this was not one I had thought of. I looked to Baggy to see him nod his head, mainly to inform me that it was better to just answer the question and not go in to explaining my prescene at that meeting. "Well. Jeremy asked Chris and the boys to join forces with them to help take you guys and your business out. They were trying to find a good gun supplier." I continued, noticing Billy's face get angrier at the mention of guns. Shit, how much did Baggy tell them about last night and me and Chris? SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. "Chris pretty much told Jeremy to go fuck himself, and then kicked them out. That was it." Billy just nodded his head, and began barking out orders to the boys.

"Heco, Jaime, and Dog; I want the three of you out working from now till I send someone to relieve you. And Heco don't fucking screw me over this fucking time, sell the shit, don't fucking use it." Billy growled pointing at Heco. "I find out you took one fucking hit while on the job tonight, I will fucking kill you my god damn self."

"Spink, you go to the fucking office work there. Again do not fucking leave until I fucking call you and tell you it is fucking ok for your ass to leave. Got it?" Spink just nodded his head.

"Me and Bodie are going to deal with the shit we talked about. Baggy you are on fucking guard duty. You fucking mess it up this time and I fucking guarantee you that your sister will not be able to identify what is fucking left of you. GOT IT?" He hissed.

"Yea man, got it." Baggy stated barely above a whisper.

"Good. Joe you are staying here with Baggy and Ren. And make sure all your asses are fucking packing with untraceable bullets and guns in case they fucking decided they want to try some shit. Now the rest of you fuckups get the fuck out of my sight." Everyone got up and left, I got up as well. Baggy went and took a place on the couch. As soon as I got close enough to Billy he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the now empty dining room.

"Just so you fucking know I am not done with you by a long shot, Ren. You are in so much fucking trouble with me when I get back. But first I am gonna go deal with that fuck of father we have." He noticed me trying to object and cut me off before I could. "NO. The only fucking thing we fucking agreed on was that you would not be fucking involved in any fucking way with this life. Now you better fucking stay here with Baggy and Joe and don't you fucking dare try anything. We are gonna have a long fucking talk when I get back."

With the threat still in the air he left. I stayed exactly where I was until I heard the front door slam shut. Baggy soon came back in to find me.

"You ok?" He asked pulling me in for a hug.

"I am fine, for now at least." I stated, locking eyes with him. "Are you ok? I mean what the hell happened after I fell asleep?"

"Well…" He explained the night to me.

Flashback (Baggy POV):

Ren was dead asleep on my lap. She had started with just putting her head on my shoulder, but eventually ended up taking up the whole backseat. Her feet were on Joe's lap and her upper body was on my lap. I was happy that she always falls asleep in the car, this meant one that we got to be close without getting suspious looks from everyone, and two because being in such close courters when Billy found out how we knew Chris and B-street being there was not gonna be good at all. Unfortuantly for me I knew that even if I was asleep that Billy was gonna hand my ass to me just for letting Ren be in a mile of B-street.

It was about an hour back and Ren passed out about ten minutes in to the drive. The whole way back all I sat there thinking about is what the hell was I going to tell Billy, just so that he wouldn't fucking kill me. The problem was the only way to make sure I was living in the morning was to give up some of Ren's secrets. And when she found out that I was the one to tell Billy she was gonna kick my ass.

We got back to the apartment. "Don't fucking move her. I want her to sleep." Billy growled out. He got out of the car and moved the seat so that he could grab her. I pulled her over so that Billy could grab her. The rest of us got out of the car. Billy handed Ren to Bodie; who then headed toward the apartments, with Joe leading the way with the keys Billy had given him. As soon as we heard the door slam shut, Billy turned around and was immediately in my face. I never even saw him move from where he was. Next thing I know he has his hands punched in my shirt and I was slammed against the car. It took less than a second for his left fist to find my right eye. The only thing keeping me up from the impact was his fist in my shirt.

"You better start fucking talking, Baggy and I mean fucking right now. She knows a another fucking gang leader, by first his first fucking name. My little fucking sister, I want fucking answers." Before I could even get out one word, his fist found my right eye again. This time he let my body fall to the ground.

"We umm… we met about four years ago, and we have been hanging out ever since. He has never threated us or anything. He is actually almost as protective of her as you are Billy. Otherwise I would have never let her go over there. And we had no idea that B-street was going to be there, I swear. We were just having fun at the party when one of Chris' boys spotted him and he pulled her into his room to.." I received a kick in the ribs to make me stop talking.

"So you fucking lied to me. You two were at the fucking party." Billy yelled out, kicking me again. He bent down and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me up so that he could look me in the eyes. Well I since it hurt to open my right eye at that moment. "How the FUCK does she know HIM?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Umm…" I stuttered, trying to figure out who was going to cause me more pain, Billy or Ren. A click knocked me out of my thought process. That was when I finally felt the cold on my neck. I looked into Billy's eyes and all I saw was anger. "We…umm…well I mean… she umm…Bones gives her guns to deal around Boston. He makes me go with her to make sure that no one would take advantage of her. Chris is a regular customer, he has treated her with nothing but respect. He usually gives her an extra five hundred dollars each time. Sometimes she gives it Bones to cover for us, and then sometimes she uses it to pay the rent and groceries." When I first mentioned Bones' name Billy's eyes went from anger to rage. I don't know what kept him from doing it but thankfully he didn't shoot me. He put his game back into his jeans, and let go of my shirt.

"We ain't fucking done yet. Not by a long fucking shot, Baggy." He growled out. He took a step back, and then took another swing at my ribs in the same spot where he had kicked me. "Get yourself fucking cleaned up. We are going to have a fucking meeting at eight tomorrow morning. All your fucking asses better be there." He yelled, stomping in the direction of the apartments. I sat there in the parking lot for a while and then eventually got up and went to my own apartment. I took a shower and then took a nap for a little bit. I only got about two hours of sleep before I got up and made my way upstairs to Billy's apartment. Time for shit to hit the fan.


	4. mr nice guy

**A/N: Ok i know it has been a while so i made this chapter twice as long. Has a lot of drama in it and a flashback of what Billy thought that night. So hope you enjoy.**

"Look, I am sorry he had a gun to my neck and I had to tell him. I am…" Baggy began only to be interrupted.

"Are you fucking serious?" Rage was all the was showing in Ren's eyes. Baggy took a step away from her preparing himself to now feel her wrath for ratting on her. What she did next completely surprised him.

Ren grabbed Baggy's shirt and pulled him toward her. She locked eyes with him for an instant and landed her lips on his. The kiss was pure passion. Baggy never even thought that the rage he saw in her eyes was there because he was apologizing for something he couldn't help. She knew he had received a beating because of her and was now apologizing because he thought she was mad that he ratted on her. Baggy pulled away for a second. "So wait you aren't pissed at me for telling him?" He asked trying to read her face to see if there was any hint of anger.

"Baggy you had no other fucking choice, I know that. The only thing that I am remotely worried about is that Billy is now going to go ape shit on me for lying to him all these years. Which means that you are gonna receive most of the punishment because he never hits me and he is gonna want to take his anger out on somebody. And I am sorry babe but that someone is gonna be you cause in his mind he has every reason to kill you right now. So come here because I don't know how much longer we have to kiss." Ren stated, pulling Baggy in for another make out session.

Neither one knew how long they had been pressed against the wall when someone interrupted them.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Baggy jumped away from Ren, just like he had when Bodie had caught them the day before. There stood Joe with the smuggest grin on his face. "You think Billy is pissed now. He is gonna murder you when he finds this shit out." Joe laughed.

Ren pushed herself off the wall and into Joe's face. "That is why you are not going to tell him. Right Joe? Please?" The pleading in Ren's eyes surprised Joe; he had never seen his sister that desperate.

"Fine I guess it is something I can hold over your head to make you my personal slave!" Joe joked, lightening the mood.

Ren jumped into Joe's arms. "Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and then went and took a shower.

Meanwhile at Bones' Body shop:

"So what's the plan?" Bodie questioned from the passenger seat of Billy's black mustang.

"I am gonna fucking kill him. That is the fucking plan." Billy growled out, getting out of the car.

"Great." Bodie muttered under his breath, as he also got out of the car and followed Billy inside.

"What the fuck are you doing here Nazi and where the fuck is that halfwit sister of yours she has something I need." Bones hissed out from the hidden gun compartment that was in his office.

"She is at home, and is never fucking coming back here again." Billy growled out. Bones turned around when he heard a click.

"What the fuck do you fucking think your fucking doing Nazi?" He questioned.

"ONE FUCKING THING. I asked for ONE fucking thing and you fucking went behind my back and fucking put her in deeper than me in your fucking world. I told you if you ever did anything to put her in danger I would fucking kill you." Bones only grinned at his son's outburst.

"What's the matter Billy boy Jealous your baby sister makes more money than you and your boys? You don't have the balls to kill me. You kill me and you will see what it is like to have someone you love turn on you." Bones hissed out. He may have been a screwed up father to his boys but he knew his baby girl would always love him no matter what.

"I think I can handle her." With that Billy pulled the trigger three times sending a bullet into Bones' heart, head and stomach. Billy turned to Bodie who stood there in shock, just looking at Bones body. Billy had threatened to kill Bones a million times but really he never had the balls to do it because he knew that Ren would be furious at him. But putting Ren in the middle of gun dealing was the last straw for Billy; he had promised his mom that he would always protect his younger siblings no matter what.

"Clean this shit up. I have to fucking deal with Ren; I will send Baggy and Joe to come help you." Billy announced walking out of the shop and back to his car. He made his way through half his new pack of cigarette by the time he got back to the apartment; it was only a five minute drive.

He knew that when Joe found out that Bones was dead he wouldn't really care, but he was dreading Ren's reaction. For some reason that girl had a place in all three of the Darley men hearts that made them only want to protect her and pretend that they weren't the bad guys that they all knew they were. HE put her in danger, and HE threatened to kill her if I ever fucked up. HE did this, not me. HE made her lie to me, HE gave her the guns, and HE caused this. She can't be mad at me over this. Can she? No, if anyone can be fucking pissed it is me. She was hanging out with Chris Fucking Hemmings. I could have killed him when I saw her give him a kiss on the cheek last night. I wonder what the fuck he has told her about our past. Billy's mind flashed back to the first time him and Chris met.

Flashback (Billy POV):

"Billy get the fuck in here." A fifteen year old Billy walked into Bones office where a man and a teenage boy sat across from Bones desk. "Bout fucking time." Bones growled from behind his desk. Billy walked over to the side of his father's desk, taking care to take in the appearance of the new people. "This is Alex Hemmings and his son, Chris. They are here to make peace. So you and Chris go do that while us men talk." Bones dismissed both boys.

Billy lead Chris to the back of the shop were him and Bodie were cooking their stuff. "What the hell are you ten?" Chris finally spoke taking in Billy's small size compared to himself.

"I am fucking fifteen, asshole." Billy hissed out turning to face Chris. Chris had about two feet on Billy, because Billy was just hitting his growth spurt, if he had met about two weeks earlier, Chris would have been three feet taller than Billy.

"Look, whatever, I really don't give a shit. But our fathers are getting in business together and you dad wants you to have protection, so that is where me and my boys come in." Chris began.

"Fuck that we can handle ourselves, we have been perfectly fine for the past eight months." Billy was pissed that his father thought he couldn't do this himself.

"Fine that was a onetime offer. Oh and I don't give a shit what you do in Boston but you even think about coming into Lexington you better have a good fucking reason or a lot of fucking men cause I will fucking kill. You stay in your territory, and I will stay in mine deal?" Chris ordered sticking his hand out for Billy to shake in order to seal the deal.

"Yea that is fine; I don't want to see you here either." Billy stated shaking Chris' hand.

Chris turned to leave, but turned back around when Joe and Ren went running past him to get to Billy.

"Billy, I am hungry can we get something to eat?" Joe begged his older brother.

"Yea, Billy. I really want McDonalds, pretty please with sugar on top?" Ren piped in. Billy's hard face turned to a smile when his little sister spoke. Chris watched the interaction between the three Darley children.

"Yea fine, go get you coats and everything else, that way I can get you to Baggy's house after." Billy ordered. He watched his sibling run out of the room, and caught Chris' eye.

"You know if you are going to get into this business they…" Chris pointed in the direction Ren and Joe had run off to. "WILL get hurt. You start this life and you better be prepared to bury them, cause that is what your gonna get." Chris stated in a know-it-all tone. He turned and left. But before he got out of sight he heard a click, and turned back to see Billy with a gun in his hand. "You better shoot if you gonna point that thing, Darley?" Chris snarled.

"You EVER go near either one of them and I will making fucking sure your father buries YOU." Billy growled out.

Chris nodded his head and left.

End Flashback.

Though Billy thought that was the last time he would have to deal with Chris, twelve years later he is back. And he didn't listen; he got close to his baby sister. How the fuck could she hide all this shit from me? Billy sat in the parking lot of the apartment complex, he watched as the light to the balcony attached to the apartment opened and Ren steeped out. He saw her look down and then turn and yell back into the apartment. She simply took out a cigarette and smoked it watching her brother's car. Billy sat there just watching her as he replayed the night before in his head.

Flashback (Billy POV, night before):

"Yo dawg, what we doing tonight?" Bodie asked, he sat across from at our usual table at the Four Roses. It was only about 10pm and the boys were bored. My mind was not all there as usual I was worried about Ren, not having her around put me on edge. Cause when she wasn't around it meant that I couldn't protect her. 

"Did everyone fucking sell their shit?" I growled out, remembering the yelling I got from Bones earlier today cause we didn't make that much the night before. 

"Heco, Dog, and Jaime I think still have some, Why?" Bodie answered in almost a whisper. 

"Get them the fuck over here, I want everything gone. I don't give a shit what the hell you fuckers do but I am gonna be under the bridge selling the rest of their shit so I don't have to fucking deal with Bones fat ass tomorrow." I ordered, getting up and walking out of the bar and to my car. I needed something to keep my mind off of Ren. 

I got that being around the gang twenty four seven was a lot of a nineteen year old girl, so I let her have her nights every other week, but I didn't mean I had to like sending her out into the world with only one guy for protection. And that one guy being Baggy no fucking less.

I sat in my car and lit a cigarette as I waited for the guys to bring the rest of their shit to me. Bodie came out with the canvas bag that I always had. He handed it to me through the window. 

"You want company dawg?" He asked, he knew why I was so on edge, he always knew what was wrong on nights like these. 

"Naw, I will be back later when this shit is done. Don't let those fuckers do anything to stupid. Everyone stays here till I fucking get done. Got it?" I ordered.

"Yea man, call me if you need some company or something I will send one of the girls out or something." Bodie joked as I backed the car up and headed out to my usual selling spot, the bridge. 

It had been about three hours, when my world was completely rocked. My cell phone rang showing the letter P. Which meant it was my B-street informant Paul. Great, what the hell are these fuckers up to. I thought as I flipped the phone open.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled out, I actually hated Paul cause he was a traitor to his own men. Thankfully I knew all my men were loyal and if I ever found out one wasn't I would put his fucking ass six feet under.

"Yo, Billy do you know where your sister is at right now?" What Ren, they better not fucking have her. "Where the fuck is she? IF Jeremy fucking has her I will fucking kill you very fucking slowly." One of the reasons I needed Paul was so that he could help me make sure B-street never got their hands on Ren.

"Naw dog, Hemmings made sure of that." Paul stated.

"HEMMINGS. CHRIS FUCKING HEMMINGS? What the fuck does his ass have to do with my fucking sister?" I could feel my blood boiling as I thought of that asshole having my baby sister. 

"Well according to him, she is in the apartment across the hall from his lovely party. Jeremy went over there to talk to him, which meant we all went as protection. And well we found Crystal, you know Baggy's sister, on Hemmings' bed with him. Which meant that your sister ain't to far away. Look I just thought you should know. But I got to go man, the guys are coming back, later." Paul hung up the phone. 

What the FUCK is Ren doing in fucking LEXINGTON? I swear to god someone is gonna fucking die tonight. I got in back in the car and raced back to the Four Roses. I called Bodie on the way back.

"Hey man decide you wanted company after all?" He joked as he answered the phone.

"I want you to get all the fucking boys together. Make sure they are all fucking packing I am on my way back." I ordered.

"Dude what the fuck happened?" His voice was completely serious now, all the noise that was in the background was now completely silent.

"Ren ass in fucking LEXINGTON, and B-street just paid a visit over there and they know she is there. Bodie she is in the same fucking apartment complex as Hemmings. I want her fucking by my side RIGHT FUCKING NOW." The anger in my voice was uncontrollable. I hung up the phone not even waiting for a response. 

About five minutes late I was back at the bar. All the boys were standing by Heco's car checking their guns. They all gave me knowing looks as they all filed into the cars. Joe was about to get into Heco's car. That was not gonna fly all that was going through my mind was Protect what's yours. Joe was mine he was riding with me.

"JOE GET THE FUCK OVER HERE." I yelled getting out of my car. His face showed fear for a second but then he came over. I flipped my seat forward and let him in the back. I saw the surprise in his face when I didn't hit him or anything. 

As soon as everyone was in a vehicle we peeled out of the bar and made our way to the highway. 

"Joe, fucking call Ren." I growled out, cause I was to fucking angry right now to talk to her. 

"Where the fuck are you?" He snapped at me.

"Where the fuck is that?"

"Billy she says she is at Crystal's friends' apartment; In Lexington." My eyes showed pure rage. I turned around and ripped the phone out of Joe's hands.

"We are coming to get you. Where the fuck is Baggy, I want to talk to his ass." I was gonna fucking kill him for allowing her to be right across the hall from another fucking gang, let alone Hemmings'.

"Right here. Hold on." She stated.

"Yea?" He asked into the phone.

"You are so fucking dead Baggy this shit ain't fucking funny. You fucking lie to me about where the fuck you went tonight?" I growled into the phone

"Naw man, we went to see that fucking movie, then they fucking dragged me to some fucking club where they fucking danced for hours."

"Anyone go fucking near here?" I knew there was only one club in Lexington that was considered a hot spot and it was run by Adam Hemmings.

"No no one touched her, you know I know better than that." He stated.

"You fucking better. Where the fuck are you?" I was beyond pissed right now. 

"I don't know some fucking place in Lexington." He answered.

"What the fuck is that noise? Is there a fucking party?" I growled out. I wasn't going to condemn him to death until I knew for fucking sure.

"Yea there is a fucking party going on in the apartment next door. Why?"

"Cause that is Fucking Chris Fucking Hemmings apartment. I heard fucking Crystal was seen over there whoring herself out, that right?" I hissed out. I never really liked Crystal, especially after she fucking dated a B-streeter.

"Yea, Crystal and her friend Sarah went over there. Ren and I were too tired so we are chilling fucking watching some animal cop show." His tone was a little harsh but he knew better than to say something to me about the comment I made about Crystal. Ren and that god damn animal cop show. I swear to god she watched that like it was a fucking religion.

"The one on animal planet or whatever?" I questioned to see if he was lying to me.

"Yea the one she watches all the time." He was never really around when she watched it, but the guys had heard me grumbling about not being able to watch a game sometimes because she was watching it. Knowing she was watching it made me calm down a little.

"Billy what the fuck is up?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Fucking Paul called me. Apparently fucking B-street went to have a meeting with Hemmings who is right across the fucking hall. They fucking know Ren is in that apartment. Did they fucking try anything?" My anger raised a little thinking about all the things that could happen to Ren if B-street ever got their hands on her. 

"What? Naw man I never saw them. I swear me and Ren have not left this fucking apartment."

"Good, we are on our fucking way, be there in about thirty fucking minutes. You two better stay where the fuck you are. Don't let anyone in that fucking apartment Baggy. I swear to fucking god anything fucking happens to her before I get there and I will bury your ass." I threatened. 

"Yea, see you in about thirty minutes then. You want to talk to Ren again?"Baggy questioned.

"Yea give her the fucking phone." I growled out.

"Billy?" She questioned, completely oblivious to the danger she was in, which I planned on keeping her that way for as long as I fucking could.

"Stay where the fuck you are. Do not answer the fucking door until you hear it is me. Got it?" I ordered.

"Yea, sure. You gonna tell me what is going on?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice. She knew that if I was stopping everything to come get her something not good was up.

"Ask Baggy. I am serious, Ren do not answer that fucking door. How the fuck do I get there and what apartment?" I growled out. 

She gave me directions which I relayed to Bodie who wrote them down. I hung up the phone and threw it back at Joe.

"She know where she is?" Bodie asked quietly.

"Naw, she is fucking clueless, which is both a good and fucking bad thing." I growled out. Turning the radio up to all the guys would know not to bother me anymore. So many things were going through my mind that whole drive that I almost missed the exit I needed. 

As we pulled into the apartment complex I spotted a car with three B-street boys watching the apartment. When they saw us they immediately left. We all raced up the stairs to the apartment Ren said she was in. 

"Ren, it's me open this fucking door. NOW." I yelled out, the anger in my voice very apparent. Knowing that Chris Fucking Hemmings was only on the other side of the door across the hall had sent my blood boiling to a point I don't think it had ever reached. He was too fucking close to her from my comfort. Baggy quickly let us into the apartment. 

I walked straight over to Ren and grabbed her by her upper arm, pulling her up from the couch, so that we were face to face.

"Pack your shit, you are leaving with us." I ordered

"What about Crystal?" She questioned, trying to get out of my grasp.

"I didn't say Crystal had to fucking leave now did I? I fucking said YOU, were leaving with us. Baggy you can stay with your sister if you want. But Ren, your fucking coming with us. I do not want you fucking anywhere near where B-street is. And do you fucking know who fucking lives next door?" I yelled at Baggy.

"OH my god, who fucking lives next door?" A voice mocked from the doorway. My spine straightened as I heard the voice. My free hand went straight for my gun, as I turn to see Chris and a bunch of his guys around him, blocking our only way out.

"I would not do that Darley. Do not forget you are in my territory. Not the other way around." Chris stated, pointing his gun that was already in his hand at me. All the boys stiffened knowing there was nothing that anyone could do. Surprisingly Bodie took a step forward, calming me a little. To everyone else it looked like he was protecting me, but from both his and my angel he had in reality stepped in front of Ren not me.

"We don't want any trouble, dawg. Just came to get her." Bodie explained pointing to Ren.

Chris looked from me to my grip on Ren's arm, he frowned. What the fuck is he fucking frowning at? 

"Well why don't you let Ren go. NOW." HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW HER NAME? I looked between Ren and Chris, then I lost it.

"Yea, like I am fucking going to stand here and hand my fucking sister over to you Hemmings." I hissed out, pushing Ren behind him. I locked eyes with Chris and was oblivious to everything else until his eyes fell from my challenge and I saw that Ren was now right beside Chris.

"REN GET THE FUCK OVER HER." I screamed, I swear to god someone is going to fucking die tonight. I stood there ridged as a stone as Ren talked to Chris.

"I am fine, but thanks Chris. Can you tell Crystal and Sarah I had to go? And tell them I had fun tonight." She stated like it was nothing new. You have to be fucking kidding me right now. 

"WHAT? YOU FUCKING KNOW HIM?" I screamed, my anger taking control. Ren didn't answer me just turned and packed her shit up with Baggy. I kept my eyes locked on Chris and his boys again.

Keeping my eyes on Chris meant that Ren went unnoticed again as she walked right up to Chris and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Someone has some fucking explaining to fucking do tonight. I was fucking shaking I was so pissed right now. How the fuck did Ren fucking know Chris? I watched as Ren walked out of the apartment right threw Chris's guys and even fucking smiled at them. My blood was so hot at that point that if I wasn't worried about her fucking getting hurt I would have opened fire right then and there. Chris nodded in my direction and then turned and left with his boys. I hustled out of the apartment and reached Ren before she even reached the first landing. I didn't want her going down there by herself in case B-street decided they wanted to try and start something tonight. When she looked up at me I just sent her one of my glares and walked right by her. No one said a word, we all loaded up into the cars and left.

End Flashback

I looked up toward the apartment again, Joe had walked out onto the balcony and was smoking with her. He said something to her and I heard her laugh. That laugh made my stomach turn over with nausea. All I could think about now was what if I never heard her laugh again? With that last thought I got out of the car and headed to the apartment. I was about to lay down some fucking rules so that shit like last night never happened again. EVER.

Bones and Chris messed with the wrong fucking girl this time. NO ONE MESSED WITH REN. I slammed into the apartment and yelled for Baggy and Joe. They both slowly walked over, seeing the rage in my eyes.

"You two get the fuck over to the body shop Bodie needs your fucking help." I growled out handing my keys over to Joe.

"REN GET THE FUCK OVER HERE." She walking in to the living room, I had never yelled at her like that before, except for last night. When she saw my face, her face changed into complete fear. I was done being nice about this life she was in, I wanted to know when I had lost my innocent little sister. No more mister nice guy.

**Alright so please review, i like them!!!**


	5. Gone to the Dark Side

I walked out on to the balcony to smoke a cigarette because I knew I needed to calm my nerves knowing that Billy would be home soon. I looked out over the parking lot and saw the mustang.

I turned to back toward the door and yelled at the boys. "Guys, Billy's back." I figured I would allow them to get ready knowing that Billy would kick them out when we had to talk. I simply lit my cigarette and sat on one of the chairs that were on the balcony. I sat there for a while just watching the smoke come out of the window of the car. Why was he just watching me? I wonder how bad the fight between him and Bones was. God he confused the hell out of me, sometimes. I was knocked out of my thoughts when Joe steeped outside and began smoking with me.

"Planning on jumping off, so you don't have deal with him?" Joe joked.

I looked at the railing and then back at him and just shook my head and laughed. It wasn't really that funny but I could picture a bunch of people that would do it to avoid the wrath of Billy Darley. I stopped laughing when I heard the slam of a door. I looked down and saw Billy walking toward the building. I stayed out on the balcony trying to prolong this argument as long as possible.

"JOE, BAGGY." Billy yelled from the inside. Joe turned to me and we both gave each other sympathetic looks, which in turn made us both smile. I didn't hear what he ordered them, but I definitely heard what he yelled next. "REN GET THE FUCK OVER HERE." I figured he was just yelling at me like that because Joe and Baggy were still there. But when I finally closed the balcony door and turned to see my brother's eyes all I saw was rage. Never had Billy looked at me like that and for once in my life I was actually scared of my brother.

I didn't move, just stood there looking anywhere but at Billy. I could almost feel the anger radiating off of him. After a minute of pure glaring at me Billy pointed to the dining room. I looked up at him and I knew I had to move but my legs would not move from the spot. "NOW." He yelled out making me jump. I immediately began walking; I walked the long way so that I didn't have to walk close to him. As soon as I passed him I heard his footsteps following me. I sat down in the chair that was usually Bodie's and Billy sat down in his. He yanked on my chair and made it so that I was facing him.

"HOW FUCKING LONG?" He growled out. I stayed silent not wanting to tell him; again I looked anywhere but at him. I felt a rough pain in my jaw as Billy grabbed it with one hand and forced me to look at him. "You better start fucking answering me, or I swear to god this shit ain't gonna end well for you." My eyes widened with shock as I read the threat coming from his eyes. He wasn't kidding; he really had just threatened to hurt me. That was a first.

"Umm...since I was fifteen. You were so busy you never really noticed what I was doing and Bones needed someone to get the guns to the buyers without them going to his shop all the time." I carefully explained. The anger in Billy's eyes never left, if anything it got worst the more I spoke.

"AND HEMMINGS?" The anger in his voice when he said his name was clearly apparent, how did he know Chris? was the only thought running through my mind. "HUH? How the fuck do you know a god damn gang lord from fucking Lexington." Billy yelled no longer able to sit.

"He was the first person that I...umm… you know made a drop for. He had a drop once a month and we became close. He is a friend." Billy head turned whipped back to look at me.

"A friend? He fucking told me that if I got in this life I better be ready to bury you. He threatened you life when you were fucking seven Ren. Yea I call that a friend." He screamed, he had a hand on each arm rest of the chair and was very close to my face.

"Wh...what the hell are you talking about?" I asked through tears that had finally found their way down my face.

"Nothing, this shit ain't about me and Hemmings this is about you and you're fucking lying to me for five fucking years. FIVE FUCKING YEARS REN." He screamed pushing off the chair.

"MY lying, Billy? What about all your dealings and stuff? If anyone fucking put me in danger it was you, and you know it. You just hate the idea that I did something without your fucking permission. But what pisses you off more, huh, me selling the guns or the fact that I can run this town better than you."

The next thing I knew I was on the ground holding the left side of my face. I just laid there waiting for the apology. At least that is what happens in the movies, right? A guy hits someone he loves and then feels bad and apologizes. So why wasn't Billy apologizing? I finally looked up and saw Billy just glaring at me, when he noticed that I was looking at him he bent down so that he could be eye to eye with me. I scrambled to move away from him, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled right against his chest. He grabbed my jaw, sending more pain through my face, making me face him again.

"Don't you EVER fucking talk to me like that. You listen and you fucking listen good. You are done dealing guns and you sure the fuck are done fucking hanging with fucking Hemmings, you fucking got that?" He growled out, letting go my face. "Answer me, god damn it." He yelled after a couple minutes when I didn't answer.

I finally stood up and looked Billy in the eyes. "NO. I am good at what I do Billy, and your not gonna stop me. As for Chris he is a friend and at this point he is more of a brother than you ever will be." I cried out walking past Billy to head for my room. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest.

"Where the FUCK do you think you are going?" He screamed into my ear.

"I am going to pack my shit and move in with dad." I was surprised when Billy just laughed. "Why is that so fucking funny?" I asked had he finally lost his damn mind or what?

"Well because I think the boys aren't really making a big enough hole to fit the two of you." Billy announced cocking his head to side waiting for me to grasp the meaning of what he said. HE smiled when he saw that I got it.

I whipped my free hand around and for the first time in my life I smacked the shit out Billy that my arm hurt all the way up to my shoulder. He lost his grip on me when I hit him. I didn't run I stayed right where I was defiant as ever. "Your lying to me. Please Billy tell me you are lying right now." I pleaded with him.

"I told him if he EVER got you involved in this life I would end his. Guess fucking what baby sister, I am the one running this shit now." He stretched his arms out to show that he was the man.

For once in my life I felt like I didn't know the man that stood in front of me. I backed away from him until I hit the dining room wall. As soon as I hit it I let my body slide down to the ground and nothing I did could stop the sobs and tears from coming out of me. I just sat there with my head buried in my knees and my arms wrapped around myself, and I broke down. I don't know how long I was like that till I felt hands around me, thinking it was Billy I pushed the arms away and kicked at the person till I was in the corner of the room. "Get the fuck away from me you murderer." I screamed. Finally I looked up to realize that Billy was sitting in my chair at the dining room table, and Joe was the one that I had hit and screamed at.

I glared at Billy and finally stood up. My legs were so weak that Joe had to help hold me up so that I would fall. Joe began to pull me to leave the dining room. Right as we were about to be out of eyesight I turned around and glared at Billy one more time. "YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME ANYMORE." I screamed. Billy got out of the chair and made his way over to me, making sure to grab my jaw in his ever so painful way.

"You can think that all you want Ren, but no matter what you say you will always be my baby sister. I will never let that change." He growled out, walking past us toward the door. He opened the door and left, the slam still rang in my ears as Joe practically carried to my room as tears over took me once again. Finally Joe got me on my bed, I figured he would just leave me but instead he climbed right into bed with me. I turned to face him.

"He killed him. He killed dad." I cried out not knowing what else to say. I don't know when sleep took me, but I was kind of glad it did.

I woke up to find myself alone in my bed. I laid there thinking about the fight last night and about Bones being dead. I couldn't stay here any longer. I quickly got dressed and started packing my stuff. I reached for my cell phone and dialed an all to familiar number.

"It is fucking four in the morning, what the fuck do you want?" A male voice growled out.

"It's Ren. I need you to come get me, please" I stated as calmly as possible.

"What? Why? Are you ok?" I could hear the panic in his voice.

"No, not really. Look I will explain when you get here, but I need a place to stay can you help me?" I tried to keep my composure but my voice still cracked as I spoke.

"No problem baby girl. I am on my way." He stated.

"And Chris, you might want to bring the boys, he isn't gonna let me go without a fight." I stated.

"If he wants a fight I will give him a fucking fight." Chris growled out. "Be there in about an hour I will call when we are outside to see if I need to come up and get you ok?"

"Yea no problem. Hurry please." I stated and then hung up and finished packing my stuff.

I had just about finished packing up my entire room when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID; thankfully it showed Chris was calling.

"Hey I will be down in a second; there is no noise so I think I can get out without trouble. I am gonna put the phone on speaker though and put it in my pocket that way if you hear something bad you can come up ok?" I explained to Chris.

"Okay, hurry up." Chris demanded.

I grabbed my backpack, two duffel bags and my pillow and headed out my bedroom door. Thankfully I heard snoring as I passed Joe's room and there was absolutely no noise coming from Billy's. Great that meant if he didn't come back last night he would be back this morning. I looked at the clock that read that it was five thirty in the morning. Billy usually didn't come back for another hour or so. I got all the way down to the bottom of the apartment complex was walking to the car when my plan reached its first obstacle. Seven obstacles to be exact; in front of me stood Bodie, Dog, Spink, Jaime, Heco, Baggy and Billy. I looked past them and saw Chris and the boys start our way, thankfully he was smart and did bring all ten of his boys on top of some of his lackeys.

"Where the fuck you think your goin' Ren?" Billy growled out.

"She is coming with me. You got a problem with it you take it up with ME." Chris growled right back, not even giving me time to answer Billy myself. I was grateful that Chris had spoke up because at that moment I realized that no matter what I would still love Billy, he was my blood. But just because I loved him, didn't mean that I had to like him right now. Chris motioned for Adam and Mark to get me past Billy and the boys. Billy stayed directly in front of me, facing me, while Baggy and Bodie turned to stand in front of the two boys that were currently walking toward them. I was surprised to see Baggy so quick to stand in front of Mark; they were almost like best friends.

"Baggy man, you know I like you. You can see you guys are clearly outnumbered here. I don't want to hurt you man but I will if you don't let me get Renny." Mark threatened. Baggy stood his ground, as did Bodie.

"Chris you need to leave. This is a family matter and as such you have NO fucking right to be here." Billy growled out finally turning to face Chris.

"He has every right to be here I called him and told him to come. Like I said to you last night Chris is more of a brother to me than you have ever been or ever will be. So move aside before I let him open fire on your ass." I replied. The calmness in my voice actually scared me. Baggy and Bodie finally stepped aside and let Mark and Adam reach me. Both boys took a duffel bag and one of my arms as they began to lead me to the car. Billy defiantly stepped directly in front of the three of us.

"You choose them over us?" Billy asked I finally saw the hurt in his eyes, and for once I was glad. He had hit me with no regret whatsoever; I think it was time that Billy Darley lost what was so precious to him, ME.

"Yeah, I do." I saw the pain turn to rage, the only thing Billy knew to do with pain was hide it and turn it to anger.

"Fine. Go." The shock on everyone's faces from both gangs could not nearly reach mine. After a minute of everyone standing in shock, Billy took a step closer to me, making both Adam and Luke tighten their grips on me. He leaned down toward my ear. "I will be waiting right here when you are ready to come crawling back to where you rightfully belong." He growled into my ear. I stood stiff as he walked around us and into the apartment complex with the boys as his heels. I ran straight to Chris and buried my head into shoulder, immediately starting to cry. He opened the back door of the car and helped me in. Both Chris and Mark sat in the backseat with me as Adam drove and Byron was in the passenger seat.

I stopped crying for a little bit and tried to compose myself.

"Chris we need to make a stop."

"What? Why?" He looked down at me worried.

"I need to get some stuff out of Bones' shop." I stated simply. Chris direct Adam where to go, when we pulled up we all got out of the car. Thankfully I realized Billy had informed all the workers that they didn't need to work anymore so the place was deserted. I held back my tears yet again. I was on a mission.

I walked straight to the office and right to my desk. I cleaned out all the things that were mine and threw them in my backpack. I then grabbed three duffel bags. I handed one to each, Mark, Bryon and Adam and then walked over to the hidden gun compartment. I opened it, I was the only one Bones ever showed how to open this, on top of some other things that were hidden around the office.

"Holy shit, have a fucking gun." Adam joked.

"Yea, Adam and Byron you guys load these up please. Mark over here." I ordered as I lead Mark over to the hidden safe in the wall. In it was a shit load of cash. "Load this all into that bag please and keep that bag with you at all times until we get back to Chris' and can you drive my car back it's the Jeep wrangler out back. That ok?" I explained, handing him my keys. He nodded his head and then kissed me on the top of my head and got to work.

I walked back over to Chris who was going through stuff on Bones' desk. "You need any of this?" He asked trying to make since of the mess that was Bones' desk.

"Truthfully I have no idea, but I know I am gonna need some of it so we need to take every piece of paper or anything that can hold info and bring it back to your place so that I can go through it." I explained.

"So you taking over the business I take it?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, Billy said last night that he was running shit now. Well let's see him run this shit without guns and ammo at his disposal." I stated sarcastically and then I did the worst thing I possibly could. I looked at the ground, which was now ruined by a huge stain. I bent a down and the smell of bleach almost made me pass out. Bleach gets rid of blood. He killed him right here.

With that thought my knees gave out and again I lost control of my body as I began throwing up. Chris immediately picked me up as soon as I was done and carried me to the car. He set me in the backseat of the same car we had come here in. I curled into a ball as I heard Chris yelling at some people. I felt him open the door and move me over so that he could get in as well. Again Adam drove, this time Mark and Bryon stayed behind. I just cried into Chris until exhaustion finally took me over like it had done the night before with Joe. I cried because not only had I lost my father, but through that I had lost my brothers as well. My love for my father had cost me everything I loved. I only hoped it didn't cost me Baggy as well.

I woke with an arm around my waist. I turned to stare into Adam's baby blue eyes. When he realized the look on my face was not a good one he quickly began talking.

"This is all you. Chris had me carry you up here and you wouldn't let me go so I laid with you. I tried to leave but as soon as you would realize you were alone you freaked, so myself, Chris and Mark have been taking turns in here with you." I just nodded my head and then buried myself into his chest. Thankfully He just wrapped his arms around me and began stroking my back to try and keep me calm. After a good ten minutes of this I finally felt like I wasn't going to cry, so I pushed off of Adam and off the bed and headed to the living room.

Chris, Byron, Mark, Luke and a couple of the other guys that I didn't know so well were all sitting there drinking and talking.

"Where's Sarah at?" I quietly questioned.

"She went to see her mom for a couple of weeks." Chris answered watching my every move. I just nodded my head and sat down in-between him and Luke. Luke put his arm over my shoulder and pulled into him.

"What time is it?" I asked shyly.

"Well you slept forever so it is about four thirty." Mark joked from the chair next to Luke.

"Right. Anyone else hungry?" I asked getting up and heading for the kitchen. I rummaged around and eventually found ingredients for a ham and cheese sandwich. As I was making it Chris came in and leaned against the counter.

"How you doing?" He asked stealing a piece of ham.

"As good as to be expected I guess. Look I don't want to be a burden or anything I mean I have money so once I find a place will move out." I began to explain.

"I was thinking about that." Luke called from the living room, when he realized that he had both mine and Chris attention he got up and made his way to us. "Look I know we aren't that close and everything, but I am kind of bored living alone and all. You moving in could help me with the rent and give me some extra cash so that I can start fixing up my piece of shit of a car. And that way you would be right here so Chris can watch you. I mean if you want, it's up to you." Luke explained.

"Actually you know what that sounds amazing."I answered. "You got furniture for me or do I have to go shopping tomorrow?" I asked taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"I have a bed and a dresser in there, but if you want anything else you might want to go shopping." He laughed out.

"Looks like she finally turned to the dark side." Adam joked joining us in the kitchen.

I laughed and Chris looked at me, he knew that I was forcing myself to laugh. I looked at the clock and realized that this would be the first time in all my life that I would not be there to eat dinner with my brothers. I felt my stomach turn at the thought, and lost my appetite completely. GOD DAMN Billy, for making me do this.

By the end of the week, I was completely moved into Luke's apartment and even had a routine going on. Since Luke was one of the night workers, Adam usually ended up spending the night so that I wasn't alone at night. He would usually start out on the couch but then when he heard me having a nightmare he would come in and sleep with me so that I was ok. Eventually he ended up just falling asleep with me every night. I couldn't help but think about how much I wished he was Baggy though.

During the day I worked in my new office. Chris and the boys had set up an office for me at their base of operations. So when me and Adam would wake up, I would fix breakfast, which Chris usually came over for so he could get food in his system since Sarah was not around to feed him, Luke would come home and then me, Adam and Chris would all go over to the office together. For the first week I was never left alone, I always had at least one of the guys with me at all times.

"Ren, you gonna answer that?" Mark questioned, knocking me out of my thoughts of my life.

"Huh?" I mumbled looking at him; he just nodded toward the phone and laughed. I answered my phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Ren, why the fuck haven't you called? Are you ok? What the hell happened? I went to bed and when I woke up you were fucking gone along with all your shit, what the fuck?" An angry voice was yelling into the phone.

"Joe you really have to be kidding me. It has been a fucking week, and you are just calling me with worry. That is bullshit and we both know it. What the fuck does Billy want?" I growled out, I could hear the worry in voice before but if he was truly that worried about me he would have called as soon as realized I was gone. I know Joe can be slow sometimes but with the way Billy always had to see us, it wouldn't have taken him long to realize was not there.

He let out a huge sigh. "Actually he doesn't know I am calling you and if he did he would kick my ass. He issued a no talking rule about you; which is why I am calling you. Baggy can't call you because if Billy sees your name on anyone's called list he will flip a shit. Ren he actually asks every morning if anyone has seen or heard from you, it is freaking crazy." I felt my eyes water at just his name, yeah I was pathetic.

"How…How is he Joe?" I whimpered out.

"Billy or Baggy?" He replied confused. The thing about that question was that I wasn't sure which one I was actually talking about, but I couldn't let Joe know that. I had to keep my anger up when it came to Billy.

"Baggy, of course Joe." I stated with the best tone I could.

"Not good. He is going insane, I swear he asks me about you every fucking time I see him, which is at least five times a fucking day. Ren, he hasn't talked to you in a week we tried to get Crystal to go over to see you, But fucking Billy saw her leaving and told her if he finds out that she is going to Lexington that she better not return cause he would kill her himself."

"Joe I got to go I will talk to you later." I hung up as quickly as possible. I heard Joe still talking but I still hung up. I threw my phone across the room, almost hitting Chris in the head as he was walking in the room and the put my head in my hands trying not to cry.

"What the fuck did I do?" Chris joked. When I picked up my head he quickly realized this wasn't a time to joke. "What's going on, Ren?" He questioned.

"Billy is fucking making sure that no one has any contact with me what so ever. Not even fucking Crystal." I yelled out. I had to do something; I can't let him do this to me. If he cuts off all my ties, I am screwed for sure. "Fuck it I am going over there." I stated getting up.

"Ya and when Billy fucking sees you he will fuck either murder you or fucking taking you and lock you up." Chris yelled at me trying to put some sense in my brain. But my mind was made up, I was going and that was final.

"Chris you can either give me a ride back to the apartment or I will walk, but I am not gonna stand by and let him cut me off from everyone I love back there. I meant to cut him off, not everyone else, especially Joe, Baggy and Crystal." Ren stated sternly, walking past Chris out toward the cars. The thing that no one saw was the Ren had her spare keys to her jeep which was always at the office.

When she ended up at the apartment she took a shower and changed. When she had gotten everything she needed to go over there she headed for the door; only to find Chris, Adam, Mark and a very sleepy Luke blocking the only way out of the apartment. She let out a huge sigh and took a step toward the boys.

"Chris you know I have to do this." She stated, her eyes pleading with Chris to just let her go and not make a big deal out of the situation.

"Fine. But they are going with you." He ordered.

"If I show up with even one of them they will go hostile. If it is just me he will just yell. I am still his sister, he won't kill me." She made sure to say kill, because both knew that he had already hurt her physically and emotionally.

"Ren…" Chris didn't know what to do, he knew what she said was right, but he was scared of her getting hurt. He was meant to protect her at all cost that was the deal anyways.

Flashback (Chris POV):

It was a secret that was kept from everyone, but somehow my father found out and in turn told me. He surprised me by telling me that we were making a truce with 'them'. I knew he had planned on taking over Boston in the future but this would make it so we couldn't and that part baffled me. So here I sat in Bones Darley's office beside my father as they talked about everything. Mind you it was seven years since Bones' world had been rocked and he knew it wasn't us. I was pissed that my dad was making this truce so quickly, I will never understand it. Bones didn't make a treaty with us seven years ago when his wife was murdered, yeah there was the big secret she didn't die in child birth, she gave birth because she was dying. The thing I didn't understand was why my dad was making a treaty because my mother and little sister were killed just a month ago. My dad hit my shoulder knocking me out of my thoughts and back into the conversation.

"So, we got a deal?" Bones asked looking at me.

"Uh…what deal?" That earned me a slap up side the back of my head from my dad. Both men realized I wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all.

"I want someone to protect my daughter, the boys should be able to handle themselves, but Ren is my heart. I know Billy and Joe are protective of her, but I don't know if it will be enough, I wasn't enough to protect Brenda. So you protect her until your last breath and I will supply you guns and drugs whenever you need them, half off. Got it?" Bones said looking directly at me instead of my dad.

End Flashback.

Chris didn't realize that when he made that deal that it would lead to protecting Ren from her own flesh and blood. But he knew he had to let her go back to Boston, otherwise she would rebel against him just like she did over Billy's protectiveness. So Chris looked her in her eyes and saw the determination in them. He then let his eyes fall to the ground and took a step aside and let her walk out the door. As soon as the door closed the guys were looking to Chris for instructions.

"Let her go. One of you call her every hour make sure she is ok, other than that let her go." He sighed.

When Ren got finally got to Boston, she headed straight for the tattoo parlor that Crystal worked at during the day. Crystal looked up when the bell on the door chimed. She let out a squeal when she saw that it was Ren who had walked in.

"What are you doing here? If Billy finds out, God only know what he will do to you." Crystal warned.

"Let him try. I heard you tried to come visit but was stopped by him. You ok?" Ren questioned with worry in her eyes. She knew how mean Billy could be to get his way and she hoped that her best friend had not been at the receiving end of Billy's anger. Crystal lead me to the back office, so that we could talk and so that she could still see if customers came in.

"I had a bruise on my arm for a couple days, but I am really sorry I can't find a way to come see you. I swear one of the guys is always around." Crystal explained. When she looked away from Ren she saw a red mustang driving by. "See look they drive by every once in a while to see if I am actually at work or not. And if my car is not in the parking lot they call my phone until I answer and demand to know where I am and then I have to prove it to them. I mean all of fucking Boston has been on lock down since Bones has died and you stood up to Billy. No one really knows which one of the reasons has your brother acting all fucking nut so. But if you ask me it is you leaving with Chris." She cried out; giving a knowing look at the last part of her little speech.

"Crystal I had to go. He murdered Bones and hit me. That guy out there is not my brother and I will not be coming home until I see the real Billy, the one I know and love." Ren said holding back the tears that she know were apparent in my eyes.

"Ren did you ever think that the Billy you saw that night was the REAL Billy? I mean think about all the things you have hidden from him. You really think that he hasn't hid anything from you. Please he probably has more skeletons in his closet that Eminem." She joked trying lighten the mood the mood the completely serious conversation they were having.

"I know he had killed people but how do you kill you own father for god sakes." Ren cried out as the tears that Crystal was trying to avoid began to spill over. "I mean he smiled when he told me. He actually smiled, he has no regret whatsoever and when he hit me. I have never been more scared in my entire life than I was when he looked me in the eyes. When I woke up the next morning I knew I needed to get out of there. Chris was the only person that I know of that can actually protect me." Ren said wiping the tears from her face. She thought about the last thing she said and then shook her head. "Jesus Christ, I need protection from my own fucking family. How fucked up is that?" Ren laughed out. Both girls ended up laughing and just hanging out like old times, they forgot about the serious conversations and just had fun.

They never heard the bell above the door go off. They were to wrapped up in talking and joking around. But both girls jumped as the office door was ripped open. Ren stood up and locked eyes with the intruder.

"What the FUCK do you two think you are fucking doing?" He growled out.

"I am hanging with my best fucking friend. Is that ok with you?" Ren growled back, surprised at the tone she had just received.

"Yea I fucking do. You need to leave and I mean now." There was no love in those eyes, eyes that she had stared into so many times before and just melted.

"After a week of not seeing me, which apparently you only spend bugging Joe how I am and you fucking come in here yelling at me to leave. Well FUCK YOU BAGGY." Ren yelled.

"I couldn't fucking call you alright. Billy took my fucking phone and has kept all of us so fucking busy that we barely have time to take a fucking piss. And you haven't called either Ren. What you to busy fucking Chris' boys to call your fucking boyfriend?" Baggy yelled out.

"BOYFRIEND?" An angry male voice boomed from the lobby of the tattoo parlor. "What the fuck you talking about Baggy? And what the fuck you fucking doing here Ren? Thought you didn't want anything to do with me?" He growled out.

Ren had secretly hoped that the next time she saw Billy he would apologize and try to comfort her. Seeing him no killed every hope that she ever had about having her brother back to the way she liked him. An old quote came to mind and never made more since to her at that moment. Ignorance is Bliss. Ren wanted so bad to be ignorant to this side of Billy.

But seeing that look in his eyes and the comment Baggy had said about her cheating on him made Ren's blood boil. Both the boys in her life could see a look in Ren's eyes that neither had ever seen, and it was not a look that either boy liked.


	6. secret keepers and no more ignorance

Baggy stood staring between Billy and Ren. Both looked like they were going to kill someone. Baggy was use to seeing that look in Billy's eyes especially since Ren left; but seeing that look in her eyes sent shivers down his back. The thing was he knew that look was partially his fault, it had started when he pretty much called her a whore, and then just got worse the closer Billy got to her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What am I doing here? I am here because it seems to be the only way I can see my fucking friends thanks to your unbearable ass." Ren seethed.

"Watch who your fucking talking to Ren, I've hit you once, don't think I won't fucking do it again." Billy said sternly taking an intimidating step toward her. "And you choose them over us, so…"

"NO, fuck you Billy. I choose Chris over YOU not THEM." Ren interrupted pointing at each person as she mentioned them. "They didn't fucking do a thing, you did. You drug-dealing, murdering, son of a bitch." Ren screamed back at him.

For the second time in her life Ren found herself at her brother's feet from his doing. Both Baggy and Crystal were by her side in a second, and then found themselves being thrown out of the office in almost the same second.

"God damn it Billy. She is your fucking sister." Crystal screamed from the lobby as Billy slammed the door shut and locked it.

Ren found some courage as she stood up to take on Billy. "She is wrong you know." Ren said completely calm.

"Really how's that?" The anger in Billy's voice was still very much apparent.

"You are no brother of mine." She snarled out, receiving another blow from Billy. This time she just went back into the corner of the office instead of on the floor.

Billy moved directly in front of her pinning her in the corner. "Get the hell away from me. I want to leave." Ren tried to hide the fear in her voice, but she could not help it when it cracked on her.

Billy didn't say a thing, just reached in his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife and grabbed Ren's hand. "Billy what the fuck are you doing?" Ren screamed the fear way more than apparent in her voice than earlier, as she tried to pull her hand back. Billy looked Ren dead in the eyes as he put the knife to her palm. Ren screamed as she felt the knife dig into her palm slicing it open, it wouldn't need stitches but it was deep enough to hurt like hell.

"Billy, what are you doing?" Ren questions as she let the tears stream down her face.

Billy pulled Ren's hand up till it was right in front of her face. "You see that?" He snarled out. "That right there will always lead right back to me." He let her hand go, and watched as she cradled it against her chest trying to stop the bleeding. "You are and forever will be my fucking sister, no matter how much you fucking deny it." Billy yelled inches from her face. "And the next time I fucking see you in my territory that bruise and cut will be nothing to what I fucking do to you." With those final words Billy stormed out of the shop. Ren didn't move until she could no longer hear the-oh so familiar rumble of his car.

"Ren, you have to let me see your hand." Crystal prodded at Ren, who now was seated in the corner, knocking her out of her trance.

"It's fine. He didn't cut that deep." Ren said in a completely calm voice that surprised both Crystal and Baggy.

"Yea, but who knows where that knife has been. We still should clean it so it doesn't get infected." Baggy stated from the doorway.

"What the fuck do you care? To you I am just a slut, right?" Ren snapped back at him.

"Look I knew Billy was on his way over and I was just trying to get you to leave, I swear." Baggy tried to explain.

"No." Ren stated standing up walking over to him. "If you wanted to get rid of me, you tell me that he is on his way and ASK me to leave. You do not call me a slut to piss me off so that I leave in anger. Haven't you heard every joke has some truth behind it." Ren snapped.

"Look Renny…" He started but stopped as Ren put her hand up.

"Look Baggy, I am living in Lexington now. It's obvious that Billy doesn't want you there and it sure as shit is clear that he doesn't want me here. So look maybe, we should just, I don't know, take a break till everything settles down." Ren stated.

"Yea whatever you say, Ren." Baggy snapped, turning around and walking out of the shop.

Crystal caught Ren before she fell completely to the ground in hysteretic. Crystal just sat on the ground holding Ren as she cried letting all her feelings for both Billy and Baggy out. After about an hour of uninterrupted crying Ren finally began to calm down.

"Why didn't he fight? Why does the one that I want to fight back down and the one I want to back down fight?" Ren finally cried out. "Why are guys so fucking impossible?" Ren screamed out in frustration.

"Well, we are probably the same to them and…"Crystal stopped talking when a phone began to ring again. "Honey you gonna answer that it is about the third time it has gone off. Who the hell is calling you anyways?"

"Chris and the boys. He hated the idea of me coming alone so they have called every hour. I honestly haven't even heard it ring." Ren explained. Taking her phone out of her pocket she was to afraid to answer she simply ignored the phone call and texted Luke who was the one calling her now.

**Fine. Can't talk. 3 Ren.****Bout time, we almost came 2 get u. L****Sry. Leaving in about 20 min. 3 Ren.**

Ren slid her phone back into her pocket and finally stood up. She went to wipe her face of her tears. She winced in pain as she forgot about the cut on her palm.

"Here come on let me get some things to bandage that up." Crystal stated walking into the tattooing section looking for bandages and other things to clean the wound.

Ren had only one more person that she wanted to see. So she pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey I am at Crystal's work. Can you get away for a couple minutes?"

"_Umm…yea. Give me about five minutes and I will be there."_

Just as Ren hung up the phone Crystal came back with peroxide and gauze. By the time they were done bandaging up her hand the bell to the door went off.

"REN." A male voice called out.

"In the office Joe." Ren called out, standing up and walking to meet Joe at the doorway. Joe who in turn enclosed her into a huge hug. They both just stood there hugging for a while. They stopped when Crystal cleared her throat.

"Can you two move, I need to clean all this shit up." Crystal joked. Joe finally looked down and realized she was holding a cloth with blood all over it.

"What the fuck is that?" Joe called out pushing away from Ren to look at her. Ren showed him her hand.

"Your brother decided he was gonna try and show me that no matter what my blood was always his blood. So he sliced my hand open." When Ren saw the horrified look on Joe's face she explained a little more. "It's not that bad, just a surface cut. Nothing to worry about."

"Actually there is." Joe said somberly.

"What are you talking about?" Ren questioned now worried.

"I think Billy knows about you and Baggy." Joe explained.

"Yea well there isn't a me and Baggy anymore. I broke up with him." Ren explained.

"Yea well, when I got off the phone with you and headed to the main part of the office. Dog and Spink were practically carrying Baggy out to take him to the hospital. Billy beat the shit out of him. When Bodie asked what the hell happened. Billy just told us all to make sure Baggy lives. I guess they are good now or whatever. But Billy really did a number to him." Joe explained. "So how did He find out?"

"Baggy's dumbass decided that the best way to get me to leave so that I didn't run into Billy, who was on his way over, was to call me a slut and piss me off. Then he screamed something about me not contacting my boyfriend. Which Billy heard as he barged in. Then me and Billy got into it, Billy left, then me and Baggy got into it. I cried for a good hour and then I called you. I really need to get back home before Chris and the boys start a gang war by just coming to look for me. But I just really wanted to see you before I headed back." Ren explained walking over to Crystal giving her a hug and saying goodbye.

She walked back over to Joe and he engulfed her into another bear hug. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her again. "I love you, baby girl." Joe stated, finally letting her go.

"I love you too." Ren calmly said. Ren fought tears as she left the shop and started her way back to Lexington.

When Ren got in Lexington city limits Ren noticed a certain car following her. Ren couldn't help but smile at the thought that Chris was just like Billy when it came to protectiveness. She pulled over into a parking lot and put the car in park as she got out and waited for the car to come to a stop next to her.

"Hello beautiful." Mark called as he got out of his car.

"So how long have you been waiting for me?" She laughed out.

"Actually only about fifteen minutes. Crystal called me and gave me a low down on your trip today." He saw the look of worry on her face and continued before she could talk. "Don't worry no one else knows but me. That is why I was waiting for you. I wanted to get to you before you got back to Chris and the rest of the guys."

"So what exactly did she tell you?" Ren questioned.

"Well she told me about the hand," He said pointing to it. "And she told me you broke up with Baggy, and that you were not happy about either event. So you want to talk about it?"

"Naw, I'm good after talking with Crystal and the drive after, but thanks. So I was planning on lying to Chris about my hand, you don't mind going with that do you?"

"If that is what you want, sure. So you gonna tell Adam that you broke up with Baggy?" Mark asked with a huge smirk on his face.

Ren slammed her head on the back of her jeep. "Oh god. Did you really have to bring that up?" Both just laughed.

"Fine, but we should get back like now. Everyone has been on edge since you fucking left. I swear to god you have all of us in love with you baby girl." Mark joked giving her a hug. Ren couldn't help but think that Mark's hug felt a lot like hugging Joe.

"Yeah, what can I say I'm amazing." Ren joked hopping back into the jeep.

Ren grabbed her phone and texted Crystal. **Tnx. Ttys. 3 Ren**

Ren followed Mark until they got to the apartments. While she turned into them, Mark went straight, the way to the office. When she pulled into a parking spot she noticed that there were about six guys sitting on the stoop talking. As she got closer she heard their laughter and couldn't help but smile. She walked right up to them.

"Hello Boys!" She called out wrapping her arms around the waist of both Chris and Luke. "So which of you is cooking dinner?" She joked, getting a laugh out of all of them.

"Hello beautiful. How was home?" Luke asked.

Ren was quiet for a little bit and then had an ear to ear grin on her face as she thought of an answer. She unwrapped her arms from the boys and turned so that she could sit in the middle of the group. "I know that you sleep all day but I am pretty sure that you know that I was not home today. I was in Boston." She joked receiving smiles from all the guys, especially Chris. But his smile soon faded, when he saw her bandaged hand.

"What the hell happened?" He asked concern and anger clear in his voice.

"Huh?" She questioned back. When she pointed to her hand, she frowned a little bit and then explained.  
"Oh, I visited Crystal at work and well my clumsy ass tripped and sliced it open. It's no big deal, we just bandaged it so it that it doesn't get infected." Ren shrugged at the end hoping to show them that it was no big deal. "So what are you guys up to tonight anyways?"

"Well now that you are back home." Chris emphasized the word home with a smile. "We are all hungry so why don't you get off your lazy ass and cook us some food woman." He laughed as he jumped back to avoid a kick from Ren.

"You see if I don't poison you next time I cook." She joked right back. "How about you guys treat me to dinner? I could really go for some Friendly's." All the guys laughed, ever since Ren moved in whenever she didn't want to cook she would grab one of the guys so that she didn't have to go alone. The guys didn't mind because it meant that they got a good meal and got out of work for almost two hours without having to worry about Chris yelling at them for not working. It was actually how Ren had gotten close to the rest of the inner circle that she usually didn't talk to.

All the guys looked to Chris to see if he was gonna let them all go eat instead of work. Chris just laughed and put out his hand for Ren to grab. He pulled her up and hugged her. "IF it was any other girl I would never let them all out of work. But because I bet you had a long day, and since you called this home. I guess we can all go out for once." As all the guys began to walk over to cars, Ren ran and jumped on Chris' back, who in turn just helped her up and gave her a piggy back ride to the other side of the parking lot to their cars.

Everyone was joking around and Ren could not help but be happy surrounded by Chris and his guys; she felt she had a family in them. While they all piled into their cars and headed toward the restaurant none of them noticed the smoke coming out of the driver's side window of a car across the street. The man picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"_Yea, boss?"_

"I want her, don't care how the fuck you all do it. Just bring her to me ASAP. Got it?"

"_No problem. You will have her by the end of the week."_

"Good."

The man hung up the phone and flicked his cigarette out of the window. He quickly peeled out of the parking lot and headed back to Boston with a mischievous grin on his face.

Baggy stood staring between Billy and Ren. Both looked like they were going to kill someone. Baggy was use to seeing that look in Billy's eyes especially since Ren left; but seeing that look in her eyes sent shivers down his back. The thing was he knew that look was partially his fault, it had started when he pretty much called her a whore, and then just got worse the closer Billy got to her.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What am I doing here? I am here because it seems to be the only way I can see my fucking friends thanks to your unbearable ass." Ren seethed.

"Watch who your fucking talking to Ren, I've hit you once, don't think I won't fucking do it again." Billy said sternly taking an intimidating step toward her. "And you choose them over us, so…"

"NO, fuck you Billy. I choose Chris over YOU not THEM." Ren interrupted pointing at each person as she mentioned them. "They didn't fucking do a thing, you did. You drug-dealing, murdering, son of a bitch." Ren screamed back at him.

For the second time in her life Ren found herself at her brother's feet from his doing. Both Baggy and Crystal were by her side in a second, and then found themselves being thrown out of the office in almost the same second.

"God damn it Billy. She is your fucking sister." Crystal screamed from the lobby as Billy slammed the door shut and locked it.

Ren found some courage as she stood up to take on Billy. "She is wrong you know." Ren said completely calm.

"Really how's that?" The anger in Billy's voice was still very much apparent.

"You are no brother of mine." She snarled out, receiving another blow from Billy. This time she just went back into the corner of the office instead of on the floor.

Billy moved directly in front of her pinning her in the corner. "Get the hell away from me. I want to leave." Ren tried to hide the fear in her voice, but she could not help it when it cracked on her.

Billy didn't say a thing, just reached in his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife and grabbed Ren's hand. "Billy what the fuck are you doing?" Ren screamed the fear way more than apparent in her voice than earlier, as she tried to pull her hand back. Billy looked Ren dead in the eyes as he put the knife to her palm. Ren screamed as she felt the knife dig into her palm slicing it open, it wouldn't need stitches but it was deep enough to hurt like hell.

"Billy, what are you doing?" Ren questions as she let the tears stream down her face.

Billy pulled Ren's hand up till it was right in front of her face. "You see that?" He snarled out. "That right there will always lead right back to me." He let her hand go, and watched as she cradled it against her chest trying to stop the bleeding. "You are and forever will be my fucking sister, no matter how much you fucking deny it." Billy yelled inches from her face. "And the next time I fucking see you in my territory that bruise and cut will be nothing to what I fucking do to you." With those final words Billy stormed out of the shop. Ren didn't move until she could no longer hear the-oh so familiar rumble of his car.

"Ren, you have to let me see your hand." Crystal prodded at Ren, who now was seated in the corner, knocking her out of her trance.

"It's fine. He didn't cut that deep." Ren said in a completely calm voice that surprised both Crystal and Baggy.

"Yea, but who knows where that knife has been. We still should clean it so it doesn't get infected." Baggy stated from the doorway.

"What the fuck do you care? To you I am just a slut, right?" Ren snapped back at him.

"Look I knew Billy was on his way over and I was just trying to get you to leave, I swear." Baggy tried to explain.

"No." Ren stated standing up walking over to him. "If you wanted to get rid of me, you tell me that he is on his way and ASK me to leave. You do not call me a slut to piss me off so that I leave in anger. Haven't you heard every joke has some truth behind it." Ren snapped.

"Look Renny…" He started but stopped as Ren put her hand up.

"Look Baggy, I am living in Lexington now. It's obvious that Billy doesn't want you there and it sure as shit is clear that he doesn't want me here. So look maybe, we should just, I don't know, take a break till everything settles down." Ren stated.

"Yea whatever you say, Ren." Baggy snapped, turning around and walking out of the shop.

Crystal caught Ren before she fell completely to the ground in hysteretic. Crystal just sat on the ground holding Ren as she cried letting all her feelings for both Billy and Baggy out. After about an hour of uninterrupted crying Ren finally began to calm down.

"Why didn't he fight? Why does the one that I want to fight back down and the one I want to back down fight?" Ren finally cried out. "Why are guys so fucking impossible?" Ren screamed out in frustration.

"Well, we are probably the same to them and…"Crystal stopped talking when a phone began to ring again. "Honey you gonna answer that it is about the third time it has gone off. Who the hell is calling you anyways?"

"Chris and the boys. He hated the idea of me coming alone so they have called every hour. I honestly haven't even heard it ring." Ren explained. Taking her phone out of her pocket she was to afraid to answer she simply ignored the phone call and texted Luke who was the one calling her now.

**Fine. Can't talk. 3 Ren.****Bout time, we almost came 2 get u. L****Sry. Leaving in about 20 min. 3 Ren.**

Ren slid her phone back into her pocket and finally stood up. She went to wipe her face of her tears. She winced in pain as she forgot about the cut on her palm.

"Here come on let me get some things to bandage that up." Crystal stated walking into the tattooing section looking for bandages and other things to clean the wound.

Ren had only one more person that she wanted to see. So she pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey I am at Crystal's work. Can you get away for a couple minutes?"

"_Umm…yea. Give me about five minutes and I will be there."_

Just as Ren hung up the phone Crystal came back with peroxide and gauze. By the time they were done bandaging up her hand the bell to the door went off.

"REN." A male voice called out.

"In the office Joe." Ren called out, standing up and walking to meet Joe at the doorway. Joe who in turn enclosed her into a huge hug. They both just stood there hugging for a while. They stopped when Crystal cleared her throat.

"Can you two move, I need to clean all this shit up." Crystal joked. Joe finally looked down and realized she was holding a cloth with blood all over it.

"What the fuck is that?" Joe called out pushing away from Ren to look at her. Ren showed him her hand.

"Your brother decided he was gonna try and show me that no matter what my blood was always his blood. So he sliced my hand open." When Ren saw the horrified look on Joe's face she explained a little more. "It's not that bad, just a surface cut. Nothing to worry about."

"Actually there is." Joe said somberly.

"What are you talking about?" Ren questioned now worried.

"I think Billy knows about you and Baggy." Joe explained.

"Yea well there isn't a me and Baggy anymore. I broke up with him." Ren explained.

"Yea well, when I got off the phone with you and headed to the main part of the office. Dog and Spink were practically carrying Baggy out to take him to the hospital. Billy beat the shit out of him. When Bodie asked what the hell happened. Billy just told us all to make sure Baggy lives. I guess they are good now or whatever. But Billy really did a number to him." Joe explained. "So how did He find out?"

"Baggy's dumbass decided that the best way to get me to leave so that I didn't run into Billy, who was on his way over, was to call me a slut and piss me off. Then he screamed something about me not contacting my boyfriend. Which Billy heard as he barged in. Then me and Billy got into it, Billy left, then me and Baggy got into it. I cried for a good hour and then I called you. I really need to get back home before Chris and the boys start a gang war by just coming to look for me. But I just really wanted to see you before I headed back." Ren explained walking over to Crystal giving her a hug and saying goodbye.

She walked back over to Joe and he engulfed her into another bear hug. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her again. "I love you, baby girl." Joe stated, finally letting her go.

"I love you too." Ren calmly said. Ren fought tears as she left the shop and started her way back to Lexington.

When Ren got in Lexington city limits Ren noticed a certain car following her. Ren couldn't help but smile at the thought that Chris was just like Billy when it came to protectiveness. She pulled over into a parking lot and put the car in park as she got out and waited for the car to come to a stop next to her.

"Hello beautiful." Mark called as he got out of his car.

"So how long have you been waiting for me?" She laughed out.

"Actually only about fifteen minutes. Crystal called me and gave me a low down on your trip today." He saw the look of worry on her face and continued before she could talk. "Don't worry no one else knows but me. That is why I was waiting for you. I wanted to get to you before you got back to Chris and the rest of the guys."

"So what exactly did she tell you?" Ren questioned.

"Well she told me about the hand," He said pointing to it. "And she told me you broke up with Baggy, and that you were not happy about either event. So you want to talk about it?"

"Naw, I'm good after talking with Crystal and the drive after, but thanks. So I was planning on lying to Chris about my hand, you don't mind going with that do you?"

"If that is what you want, sure. So you gonna tell Adam that you broke up with Baggy?" Mark asked with a huge smirk on his face.

Ren slammed her head on the back of her jeep. "Oh god. Did you really have to bring that up?" Both just laughed.

"Fine, but we should get back like now. Everyone has been on edge since you fucking left. I swear to god you have all of us in love with you baby girl." Mark joked giving her a hug. Ren couldn't help but think that Mark's hug felt a lot like hugging Joe.

"Yeah, what can I say I'm amazing." Ren joked hopping back into the jeep.

Ren grabbed her phone and texted Crystal. **Tnx. Ttys. 3 Ren**

Ren followed Mark until they got to the apartments. While she turned into them, Mark went straight, the way to the office. When she pulled into a parking spot she noticed that there were about six guys sitting on the stoop talking. As she got closer she heard their laughter and couldn't help but smile. She walked right up to them.

"Hello Boys!" She called out wrapping her arms around the waist of both Chris and Luke. "So which of you is cooking dinner?" She joked, getting a laugh out of all of them.

"Hello beautiful. How was home?" Luke asked.

Ren was quiet for a little bit and then had an ear to ear grin on her face as she thought of an answer. She unwrapped her arms from the boys and turned so that she could sit in the middle of the group. "I know that you sleep all day but I am pretty sure that you know that I was not home today. I was in Boston." She joked receiving smiles from all the guys, especially Chris. But his smile soon faded, when he saw her bandaged hand.

"What the hell happened?" He asked concern and anger clear in his voice.

"Huh?" She questioned back. When she pointed to her hand, she frowned a little bit and then explained.  
"Oh, I visited Crystal at work and well my clumsy ass tripped and sliced it open. It's no big deal, we just bandaged it so it that it doesn't get infected." Ren shrugged at the end hoping to show them that it was no big deal. "So what are you guys up to tonight anyways?"

"Well now that you are back home." Chris emphasized the word home with a smile. "We are all hungry so why don't you get off your lazy ass and cook us some food woman." He laughed as he jumped back to avoid a kick from Ren.

"You see if I don't poison you next time I cook." She joked right back. "How about you guys treat me to dinner? I could really go for some Friendly's." All the guys laughed, ever since Ren moved in whenever she didn't want to cook she would grab one of the guys so that she didn't have to go alone. The guys didn't mind because it meant that they got a good meal and got out of work for almost two hours without having to worry about Chris yelling at them for not working. It was actually how Ren had gotten close to the rest of the inner circle that she usually didn't talk to.

All the guys looked to Chris to see if he was gonna let them all go eat instead of work. Chris just laughed and put out his hand for Ren to grab. He pulled her up and hugged her. "IF it was any other girl I would never let them all out of work. But because I bet you had a long day, and since you called this home. I guess we can all go out for once." As all the guys began to walk over to cars, Ren ran and jumped on Chris' back, who in turn just helped her up and gave her a piggy back ride to the other side of the parking lot to their cars.

Everyone was joking around and Ren could not help but be happy surrounded by Chris and his guys; she felt she had a family in them. While they all piled into their cars and headed toward the restaurant none of them noticed the smoke coming out of the driver's side window of a car across the street. The man picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"_Yea, boss?"_

"I want her, don't care how the fuck you all do it. Just bring her to me ASAP. Got it?"

"_No problem. You will have her by the end of the week."_

"Good."

The man hung up the phone and flicked his cigarette out of the window. He quickly peeled out of the parking lot and headed back to Boston with a mischievous grin on his face. 


End file.
